Son
by rinachi
Summary: Kageyama Tobio dedicó toda su vida al voley, sin embargo una lesión lo saca de la duela profesional y lo regresa al instituto del cual salió años atrás. Ahí buscará formar un equipo campeón, lo que no espera es que en el proceso uno de los miembros le robe hasta el aliento. *Publicación autorizada*
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **I**

 _¿Podrías hacerme un favor? exclamó con suavidad una dulce voz_

Su alarma de las cinco sonó, estridente y sin piedad rompiendo al instante su sueño.

" _¿Qué soñaba?_ " no lo recuerda bien.

Perezosamente con una mano buscó el reloj para apagar tan intensa melodía. Hoy era inicio de año escolar en la preparatoria Karasuno, en la cual él trabajaba.

Kageyama Tobio tenía 33 años, llevaba poco menos de un año siendo entrenador en aquel instituto. Hasta hace tres años jugaba a nivel nacional, para su mala suerte había tenido problemas en su talón derecho, lo que había truncado su carrera a una temprana edad ¿Qué era un jugador de voley sin poder saltar? nada, eso era Tobio, nada. Al principio le había costado mucho salir adelante, no por causa económica, sino porque el propio amor al voley que sentía, si estuviera en sus manos, jugaría ese hermoso deporte toda la vida. Se sintió frustrado, enojado con su destino que le privaba de hacer lo que deseaba. Otra cosa que lo lastimó de sobremanera fue que muchas personas que consideraba como sus amigos le dieron la espalda tan pronto vieron su carrera trunca.

Al final sólo le quedó la resignación y seguir adelante, pensó que no era el único que le había pasado ni sería el último, prefirió guardar con amor todos esos años que logró estar en la pista grande y aceptar que no podría volver por mucho que lo añorara. Mantener cerca a quienes le dieron su apoyo y aferrarse a lo que tenía.

Con el tiempo decidió volverse entrenador en una escuela de su pueblo natal, misma donde él había ido en sus tiempos de instituto, el Karasuno. Los pocos amigos amigos que conservaba le recomendaron que lo hiciera profesionalmente, que un equipo formal lo aceptaría con gusto. Pero a él le hizo más ilusión trabajar en muchachos que respiraban voley, porque la juventud te dota de una pureza para realizar las cosas, con alegría y dedicación como si fuera lo único en la vida, o al menos eso recordaba de cuando era joven. Y no se había equivocado con su decisión, en Karasuno había encontrado chicos excelentes, tal vez ninguno era un prodigio como él mismo pero cada uno tenía un estilo y sed de victoria que ni en su propio equipo pudo sentir. Aunque sus aprendices a veces fueran tan insufribles por ser adolescentes, tal vez hasta quisiera golpearlos en más de una ocasión, realmente los quería.

Se levantó de la cama, con la energía necesaria para comenzar con su trote diario.

Ya no era un jugador estrella, pero se seguía preocupando por mantenerse en forma. Todos los días trotaba una hora, tomaba un desayuno equilibrado con una señora que cocinaba para él, porque francamente era un desastre en la cocina. Además de que no fumaba y el alcohol no perfilaba en su dieta, era una persona muy sana.

Mientras corría en las bellas calles de Miyagi, pensaba sobre el régimen que aplicaría para este año en la selección de los nuevos integrantes. Esperaba que subiera el número de aspirantes este curso, en sus tiempos Karasuno era un instituto que competía a nivel nacional, posteriormente con la retirada de su antiguo entrenador, la calidad cayó y el equipo se estancó.Ahora difícilmente entraba uno que otro chico. Tobio no se deprimía, estaba seguro que este sería el año del equipo. El pasado torneo había llegado tarde a unirse por culpa de la burocracia, el tiempo que dedicaron a entrenar sólo los llevó a una nada despreciable final de prefectura, algo que sorprendió al público. Se sentía orgulloso de sus chicos.

Se preguntó qué clase de chicos llegarian este año a la duela vieja del instituo, esperaba que al menos uno fuera bastante alto, en el equipo sólo quedaba Asahi como el de mayor altura y necesitaban alguien que ayudara con los bloqueos.

Esperaba encontrarse con algo deslumbrante.

* * *

Sólo habían entrado tres nuevos chicos en el club, resumiría su sentir en una sólo palabra "decepcionante", francamente esperaba al menos diez miembros nuevos. Aún no los conocía, las asignaciones y ceremonias provocaban que se aplazara la presentación hasta el día de mañana. Ya tenía las pruebas listas para estos chicos, no es que quisiera ahuyentar a sus tres aspirantes, pero Karasuno necesitaba de gente que realmente quisiera ganar, no aceptaría menos.

Vio las solicitudes entregadas por la manager del equipo.

Tsukishima Kei

Posición: Bloqueador central

Altura: 1.88 metros

Motivación: -

—" _Al menos este es alto"_ —pensó Tobio.

Yamaguchi Tadashi

Posición: Bloqueador central

Altura: 179.5 metros

Motivación: ninguna en particular.

—" _Habrá que ver lo que podemos hacer con él"_.

Hinata Shoyo

Posición: rematador lateral

Altura: 1. 62 metros

Motivación: seguir en la duela.

— " _¡Rayos!"._

Ahí estaban sus candidatos, bueno, al menos dos de ellos, formados en una perfecta línea, Frente a ellos estaban todos los integrantes actuales del equipo que no podían faltar por nada del mundo a la presentación. No iba a admitirlo pero le tranquilizaba que cierta cabeza no se encontrara ahí. Nada más mirar su altura le dijo quién era quién, pero como ya era protocolo.

—Qué tal si se presentan—dijo Kageyama con tranquilidad.

Pudo escuchar una especie de resoplido y un "que patético" por parte de uno de los chicos, pequeños mocosos arrogantes.

—Tsukishima, Kei

El tal Tsukishima era alto, más que el mismo Tobio, usaba lentes y tenía una pinta de autosuficiencia que instantáneamente le costaría llevarse bien con él.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Al parecer no tenían mucho que decir.

—La prueba de entrenamiento será mañana a las seis, si quieren ser parte del club deben estar dispuestos a las prácticas matutina y no sólo a las vespertinas. Si mañana no dan el ancho, simplemente se irán, si no soportan esta primera prueba menos lo harán con el entrenamiento del diario ¿Alguna duda?

El rubio alto con cara antipática habló sin siquiera levantar la mano, vaya insolencia.

—¿Qué hace un prodigio del voley en una escuela cutre de Miyagi?

—¿Qué dices, mocoso?—saltó al ataque uno de sus dos jugadores más ruidosos, Tanaka.

Pero Tobio era un adulto, sabía que ese tal Kei era de los que les gustaba incordiar, no caería en su juego— " _ponerle dos series más de ejercicio al gafitas por metiche_ "— anotó en su pizarra antes de contestar.

—¿Qué te parece , niño? Trabajo— respondió como si nada.

Así como superado, no estaba pero tampoco es que llorara cuando alguien se lo recordaba.

—Si no hay más dudas, nos vemos mañan...

—¡Los siento por la tardanza!—interrumpió la voz más chillona que había escuchado en sus 33 años de vida—¡Soy Hinata Shoyo y deseo unirme al club voley!

Entonces llegó, con su cabello tan naranja como las mandarinas y brilloso como el sol, tanto que sintió que en sus pupilas se grababa con flama la figura de aquel menudo chico, pequeño y risueño. Tobio se quedó sin palabras, el tiempo se detuvo un instante sólo para ellos dos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este es un proyecto que no es mío, pero se me ha hecho muy bonito y decidí ayudar a autor "H" a publicarlo y colaborar con su creación en algunas ocasiones ya que su estilo es similar al mío sólo que con más maldad en sus venas haha. Esperamos que lo disfruten mucho, la siguiente actualización será el jueves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **II**

El sonreía, espontánea y tontamente. Kageyama se preguntó la razón para ello, la gente normal no iba así por la vida. Le estresaba de distintas maneras, tal vez porque él no podía lograr hacer algo tan simple, sí señores, sonreír era una batalla perdida para él desde hace años. Pero no estábamos hablando de sus sonrisas que son capaces de marchitar a las flores, no, estaba hablando del chico que acababa de llegar.

—Así que Hinata Shoyo—el nombre burbujeo en la lengua de Tobio.

—¡Así es!—respondió innecesariamente fuerte.

Kageyama frunce el ceño, tiene un mal presentimiento.

.

.

Leía una y otra vez las anotaciones que había hecho en la presentación de los nuevos miembros. Y aunque quiere centrarse en todos por igual, sus ojos vuelven una y otra vez a la hoja de ese chico en particular, Hinata Shoyo. En su entusiasmo desbordante, en su cara redonda que piensa que ha visto en algún otro lugar.

—¿Pasa algo, entrenador?—preguntó Sawamura.

Sawamura Daichi era el capitán del Karasuno, era una persona muy madura que tenía los nervios para controlar a todos los miembros del equipo sin problema alguno, tenía dotes para el liderazgo y todos en el club lo respetaban. Las recepciones eran su fuerte, también era bueno para controlar el balón. Sawamura era el gran pilar del equipo, siempre permanece fuerte e inquebrantable sin importar la situación.

—Pensaba en los chicos nuevos, en Hinata Shoyo—dijo leyendo su nombre directo del expediente—me preguntaba sobre qué podría hacer de él, si considerara la idea de ser un líbero no tendríamos problemas, pero quiere ser un rematador.

—¡Oh! en Hinata—se suma a la conversación el siguiente al mando, Sugawara Koshi.

—¿Qué piensan de él?—pregunta a ambos chicos.

—Pues está lleno de energía, puede parecer una lata pero me cae mejor que los otros dos—dice Tanaka, quien va regresando de guardar los balones.—él sí sabe respetar a sus mayores.

Esto lo hace con regularidad, pedir la opinión de todos en el club cuando tiene algo en mente que no puede sacar, como las jugadas o estrategias a desarrollar en los partidos. Después de tener problemas en el pasado con sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor es siempre comunicarse con el equipo. Todos los chicos siempre tienen algo en mente y nunca está de más escucharlos. Además así no lo hacen sentir tan viejo.

—Eso lo dices porque te ha llamado sempai—recrimina Enoshita.

—Eres un simplón, Tanaka—dicen algunos chicos en el fondo y de pronto todos ya están molestando al chico como lo hacen siempre.

Deja que lo sigan molestando, y sigue pensando en el problema que hay.

Lo cierto es que el remate era sólo para aquellos que son dotados de una altura sobresaliente, no para pequeños jugadores, no es que Kageyama fuera injusto pero lamentablemente así era este deporte. Tenía que idear una prueba sutil para hacer cambiar de parecer al nuevo chico y más o menos ya tenía planeado la mitad de dicha hazaña.

—En mi opinión—el vicecapitán mandó a todos a callar—creo que Hinata...

.

.

Inició el día de la prueba, esta vez todos los de primero llegaron puntuales.

Kageyama hacía esto por dos razones, la primera era que así se libraba de aquellos que no tenían ambición de ganar, ni sed de victoria. Segundo, le permitía saber las capacidades físicas de cada jugador, posteriormente hacia un plan para poder pulir sus puntos fuertes y mejorar los débiles. A él no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos.

Los miró a los tres, Yamaguchi y Tuskishima tenían cara de haber madrugado bastante, se notaba la somnolencia en sus ojos. Sin embargo Hinata, resplandecía en la mañana dónde el sol aún se encontraba ausente. Platicaba con sus superiores muy animadamente.

Empezó haciendo que corrieran cuatro kilómetros, recalca que tienen que tratar de hacer el mejor tiempo posible. A cada chico le asigna un monitor que va a seguirlo en cada prueba, para Yamaguchi elige a Sawamura, Tanaka es el encargado de vigilar a Tsukishima y para el enano pone a Enoshita, sus superiores deben ver que no tomen atajos ni descansos en el recorrido.

Saca su cronómetro y lo pone en cero, un silbato les indica que deben iniciar ya.

.

.

Sorprendido ve que la cabecilla anaranjada está tomando agua, tranquilo.

—¿Qué haces?—hace una pregunta obvia.

Hinata pega un brinco, y lo mira con un poco de timidez.

—Ya he acabado—le responde.

Alza una ceja, no creyendo en sus palabras, porque de ser así ¿dónde está su compañero?

—¡Entrenador!-grita Enoshita a la lejanía.

Cuando llega parece que ha corrido un maratón, apenas y puede aguantar el aire en los pulmones. Explica que no ha podido seguirle el paso al chico de primero y que terminó por quedarse atrás.

Se sorprende, han sido cuatro kilómetros y este enano pareciera haber corrido un par de metros. Fresco como la lechuga, aún tiene energía para brincar alrededor de sus superiores, al parecer ya le han tomado cariño, en especial Tanaka y Noya que colapsan cada vez que los llama "sempai".

Le pregunta el tiempo que hizo a la manger, quien estuvo pendiente del momento que Hinata cruzó la línea de meta. Hace las anotaciones pertinentes, bueno, tiene resistencia no lo va a negar. Los otros dos hacen el tiempo que espera, diez minutos más que Hinata. Bufa frustrado, se supone que los otros dos deberían de tener una mejor condición física que el chico de cabello naranja, ocuparía eso como herramienta para mostrarle sus límite y persuadirlo de su decisión. Pero si demostraba ser igual de bueno para todo lo demás no sabía que haría.

Terminando las pruebas de flexibilidad y velocidad, pruebas donde Hinata sigue poniéndose por encima que Kei y Tadashi, se mueven al interior del gimnasio. Uno de los momentos más importantes llega para ellos, el remate, pensaba dejarlo para el final pero ponerlo justo en medio le da más chances para evaluarlos. La actividad consiste en que él les colocará a cada uno de los chicos en balón en distintas velocidades, posiciones y alturas, con ello logrará determinar su altura máxima de salto.

El primero en pasar es Kei, su altura ya es una enorme ventaja para él, con sus 188 cm alcanza una altura de remate sublime, pero su brinco deja mucho que desear, ni siquiera parece estar esforzándose. No domina bien los remates amplios, pero lo compensa demostrando que es capaz de realizar fintas. Yamaguchi pasa con un aceptable, su salto es promedio ni tampoco destaca en fuerza cuando estrelló el balón en la madera, tal vez tenga que intentar algo distinto con él, tiene mucho que trabajar con ese chico.

Llega el turno de Hinata, que luce bastante emocionado. Le pide, como con los otros dos, que le muestre su mejor salto para saber a qué altura colocar el balón. Asiente y corre en una línea recta, con paso firme y zancadas largas y rápidas. Kageyama casi puede verlo en cámara lenta, el peso de todo su cuerpo cargado en sus tobillos, que crujen por el esfuerzo de disparar su figura en una vertical perfecta, pierde el aliento por ver a Shoyo suspendido en el aire, porque en vez de estar saltando, parece que está volando. Algo se mueve en su interior, muy rápido y sin que él sea capaz de detenerla.

" _¡Es ahí!"_ se dice en sus adentros y le coloca la bola ¿cómo? no sabe. La acción es inesperada, tanto que Hinata no alcanza a reaccionar y la colocación termina por pasar frente a sus ojos.

Cuando aterriza mira a su entrenador, no dice nada pero su mirada le pregunta " _¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ y los orbes de Kageyama le contestan " _no lo sé"._

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!—interrumpen su momento Noya y Tanaka, quienes corren al lado de pequeño.

—Les dije que yo podía saltar—les sonríe el chico.

—Pero eso ha sido más que un salto, estuvo de locos—dice Tanaka—. Eres sorprendente.

Hinata se rasca la nuca con vergüenza y agradece el cumplido.

Su alumno tiene razón, el salto ha sido completamente fuera de serie ¿Cuánto se ha logrado elevar en ese salto? tal vez tiene el mismo punto de remate que Azumane, tarda más en llegar, pero su punto de impacto ha sido el mismo que el de su rematador estrella. Sólo de recordar cómo se elevó siente que su piel se eriza.

—Si tienen tanta energía deberían ir a correr unas vueltas, dejen que termine de examinar al chico—lo regaña y ambos deben de salir de la duele antes de que en verdad los manden a correr—. Tú, prepárate que esto apenas inicia.

—¡Sí!—responde animadamente.

Seguido llega el tiempo de las recepciones, su única tarea es recibir diez pelotas ¿Fácil? no lo es cuando la persona que va a mandarla son sus mejores rematadores, para lograrlo tiene cinco minutos. La prueba es desastrosa, ninguno de los tres logra cumplir el cometido. El rubio recibe seis con mucho esfuerzo, el moreno cinco y el enano uno y con el rostro. Lo que sigue no sale mejor.

Está un poco frustrado, después de presenciar tal glorioso salto y remates esperaba que fuera igual de bueno en todo lo demás. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Hinata resultó ser excelente para la ofensiva, pero es mediocre para la defensiva, con los buenos reflejos y agilidad que posee esperaba que su repertorio de cualidades fuera extensa pero está muy mal.

¿Qué rayos hizo en los tres años de escuela media? sus saques, recepciones y colocaciones son de alguien que está iniciando aún, conoce niños con mayor habilidad.

—Así no sirves, chico—le dice sin un poco de suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—En el voley no sólo es importante que marques puntos, sino que evites que también el contrario lo haga, la defensa es fundamental y si te meto vas a matar al equipo.

Nota que todos quieren decir algo, pero sabe que no lo harán porque saben que él está en lo correcto. Lo cierto es que no tiene tiempo para perder en enseñarle a alguien algo tan básico, una lástima porque por un momento pensó que Shoyo realmente encajaría en Karasuno.

—La prueba terminó, ustedes dos—señala a Yamaguchi y a Tsukishima—más vale que aprovechen la oportunidad. A los demás los quiero después de clases, puntuales.

Gira dispuesto a dejar al pelinaranja con su sueño frustrado, no quería que fuera así pero es mejor ahora. Es difícil pero sabe que va a encontrar algún otro club. Escucha a varios de sus jugadores tratar de consolar a Hinata.

—¡Espere!—le cierra el camino el enano—yo puedo mejorar.

—No tengo tiempo, no dejaré que atrases a los demás

Shoyo no se mueve de su lugar, su mirada encendida significa peligro y Kageyama puede sentirlo.

—Una semana, en una semana voy a mejorar todo esto y le demostraré que no hundiré al equipo, sólo tiene que darme una oportunidad—suena a un desafío, él ama los desafíos.

—Si no mejoras al final de esta semana, no quiero verte dando vueltas cerca de aquí—contesta.

—Es un trato

Dicho esto, Hinata deja que se retire. Kageyama no se siente nervioso, no hay manera de que alguien logre tanto en una semana nada más.

* * *

 **Buen miércoles!**

 **Iba a subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, como lo había prometido pero tengo muy apretado el día de mañana así que se los traje un poquito antes. Gracias por apoyarnos con sus follows y agregar la historia a sus favoritos, "H" se los agradee también.**

 **Pueden agregarnos en Facebook para saber noticias de las actualizaciones o charlar, en mi perfil está la dirección. Espero que puedan contarnos de sus impresiones que van teniendo hasta ahora, nos ayudaría bastante.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el miércoles de la próxima semana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **III**

Hinata Shoyo, quince años, metas propuestas a largo plazo, convertirse en un gran jugador de voley. Metas a corto plazo, poder entrar al club de voley sin que el entrenador demoníaco lo mate en el intento.

—¡No hay manera en que lo logre en una semana!—dice jalando sus cabellos.

La euforia del momento lo llevó a cometer una gran locura, de esas que uno sólo es capaz de experimentar en sus días de juventud despreocupada, ahora tendrá jugarse la entrada al club con el entrenador del Karasuno.

Hinata había soñado con poder entrado justo en esa escuela cuando de niño vio un partido televisado, no era como todos los demás, en este había un chico cuya altura estaba muy por debajo de la promedio en los jugadores y aún así se elevaba, casi como un ave en el cielo y marcaba puntos contra cualquier bloqueador, no parecía haber murallas que contuvieran a dicho jugador. Él quería ser así, jugar sin importar su altura y ganar innumerables batallas.

Siguiendo los pasos de tan monumental chico, llegó a la escuela superior Karasuno. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no que sería echado desde el primer día.

Ciertamente apestaba en muchas cosas, en la mayoría en realidad, pero no era su culpa, al menos no totalmente. En la secundaria donde estudiaba no había club de voley masculino, por dos años se tuvo que conformarse con entrenar con los demás clubes, de cierta manera ayudó para que sus reflejos fueron pulidos, sin embargo los aspectos básicos no avanzaron hasta que en su último año cedió ante la idea de entrenar con el equipo femenino.

—No te desanimes—dijo Tanaka dando palmadas en su espalda—. Nosotros vamos a ayudarte ¿Cierto?

Todos sus sempais alzaron el pulgar, en verdad que eso le levantó el ánimo. Todos se turnan para practicar con él entre clase, principalmente Noya, quien es el maestro en las recepciones, aunque es más bajo que él, a Hinata le inspira un montón con aquella actitud tan confiada y habilidades que destacaban del resto. El capitán también se comprometió a ayudarlo, pero lo hará cuando acaben sus entrenamientos.

Asoma su cabeza en la entra del gimnasio, con cautela de que el entrenador no lo vea, no sabe porqué pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran, siente que su estómago sacara lo que tiene dentro.

—Puedes pasar, Hinata—le dice Sugawara con suavidad—. No te preocupes que el entrenador Kageyama se marchó hace un rato.

Asiente con ánimo y entra al lugar.

—¿No tendrán problemas?—pregunta aún dudoso de lo que hace, se sentiría mal si mete a sus superiores en problemas.

Ellos niegan diciendo que nada pasará mientras el mayor no se entere de lo que hacen.

Inician la práctica con lo básico de las recepciones, le corrigen la posición de los brazos y piernas, la altura de la cadera y todo lo demás que no está en orden. Le dan un montón de tiros pero ninguno logra atraparlo ni por suerte, parece una estatua de metal para esto de atrapar el balón.

En uno de los intentos el balón rebota en el pie y termina dándole de lleno en la cara. Sus superiores comienzan a preocuparse de que no lo logre cuando la sangre corre por su nariz.

* * *

Al final del tercer día de práctica con sus sempais, no pudo evitar preguntar algo que recorría su cabeza desde que llegó ahí.

—¿Qué clase de persona es el entrenador Kageyama?

A Hinata se le hacía intimidante, aunque todos eran altos en la cancha de voley, aquel hombre tenía un perfil de ser un tirano y sádico de primera. Por lo que había espiado, nunca lo había notado sonreír o hacer alguna clase de broma, era como una clase de robot programado para entrenar y nada más.

—Es… mmm… serio y dedicado con su trabajo—dice Enoshita con una media sonrisa.

—A veces nos invita algo de la tienda—dice el líbero del equipo con alegría—. Principalmente bollos de carne.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Hinata?—cuestiona Suga.

—Es que se me hace muy intimidante, como si fuera a golpearte si te equivocas—responde con un poco de vergüenza.

—El entrenador puede parecer malvado, y tan vez lo sea cuando pone sus ejercicios—añade Asahi—o cuando te pones nervioso en los partidos o…

Suga le pega en las costillas antes de que el grandote pueda continuar contando sus traumas y asuste a Hinata.

—No es que sea malvado, es que le cuesta comunicarse—continúa el peligris—pero lo apreciamos mucho.

—Sus entrenamientos han llegado a evitar que nos levantemos el fin de semana—dice Daichi—. Pero él más que nadie creyó que podíamos ser campeones, aún cuando caímos y nadie nos reconocía, él no se rindió.

Todos asienten.

Hinata piensa que tal vez ha pensado mal de él.

* * *

Hinata no ha pensado mal de él.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunta el hombre con hosquedad.

Los chicos corren queriendo tapar a Hinata, cosa tonta ya que Kageyama ya vio que el chico está ahí. Esperan que su entrenador les de un sermón de los buenos, por meter a alguien que no es del club "oficialmente" al gimnasio y usar el material de práctica. Incluso sienten ya el dolor del castigo que les pondrá a hacer.

—Sólo he dejado mi tabla, Sawamura—responde y pasa sin hacer mucha alarma—. La tomo y me marcho.

Su estoico rostro, los asusta más que los regaños.

—Entrenador—responde el capitán por todo el equipo.

Como líder que es, Daichi piensa asumir la responsabilidad.

—Lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no es asunto mío—dice Kageyama—. Pero si algo hay que decir es que pierden su tiempo en ese chico.

Todos vuelven a sentir las piernas cuando su entrenador se va. Shoyo apuesta a que Kageyama Tobio tiene algo contra él específicamente, sin embargo sus sempais le dicen que está exagerando un poco.

.

.

 _Ella lo mira, sonríe con gentileza, al igual que lo hacía en el instituto. Tiene tanto tiempo que no se han visto, pero pareciera que no ha envejecido ni un solo día, sólo el corte le ha cambiado pero sigue siendo igual._

Se levanta abruptamente, dos minutos antes de que suene la alarma. Ese sueño lo ha estado teniendo durante la última semana, sueña con la misma persona pero de manera incompleta y sin saber quien es, casi como si su cabeza lo suprimiera a propósito. Decide que no es importante y lo deja pasar.

Estira los brazos muy fuerte y se levanta de la cama.

Hoy será el día en el que Hinata Shoyo por fin acepte su destino. Se siente mal por su equipo que ha dedicado todo su esfuerzo esta semana para ayudar al chico, sabe que le tomaron cariño y ya lo quieren como un cuervo más en la parvada pero así deben ser las cosas.

El golpeteo en el tejado le indica que llueve, el tiempo parece perfecto para el suceso del día, un oscuro y lluvioso ambiente para las malas noticias.

" _Yo creo que Hinata tiene la madera para convertirse en campeón"_

Quiere creer en las palabras del joven Sugawara, pero no puede... o tal vez no quiere.

Mientras bebe su café, pide que algún día Hinata entienda que hace esto por su bien.

.

.

Dan las cuatro en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos y el pelirrojo entra a la duela. Con la mirada férrea pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, desde que amaneció no se sintió como siempre, el cuerpo está un poco entumecido y la garganta lo molesta cuando traga, ni siquiera pudo comer algo porque no tuvo hambre en el almuerzo. Para terminar la cosa, el día es húmedo porque ha llovido desde el amanecer. Vaya suerte.

Inmediatamente los chicos del club notan que el pelirrojo está fuera de ritmo cuando empieza a calentar, pero nada se puede hacer más que alentarlo y brindarle su buena vibra para que el entrenador lo apruebe.

Cuando llega Tobio, echa todos del gimnasio, la prueba va a ser muy diferente a la que tienen todos prevista. Él y sólo él será quien realice los servicios que debe recibir Hinata, a diferencia de la vez pasada, no habrá límite de tiempo y un sólo servicio recibido limpiamente será el que decida si el pelirrojo entrará o no en el club.

Hinata piensa que es más sencillo de lo que imaginó, él estaba mentalizado para tener que recibir cien disparos pero sólo uno parece pan comido. Sus superiores, que han escuchado desde la puerta cerrada están muy preocupados, nadie, además del capitán ha sido capaz de recibir limpiamente alguno de los saques, del entrenador, porque esas cosas no son simples servicios, parecen cañones asesinos. Empiezan a ver que realmente el entrenador no desea que Shoyo se quede en el club.

—Espero que estés listo—murmura Kageyama apuntando a Hinata con el balón—después de que falles no te quiero lloriquiando cerca de mis jugadores.

—Cuando entre al club, quiero mi playera con el número diez en ella—Hinata se posiciona más que listo para recibir.

Todos miran desde la ventana del gimnasio, temerosos del resultado.

—Ahí va el primero—anuncia Kageyama.

Lanza el balón y salta con destreza, el cuero se amolda al instante con su mano para estrellarlo contra el muchacho.

Hinata apenas y pestañea del asombro, ni siquiera a podido ver cuando el balón pasó a su lado, sólo sintió la pequeña ráfaga jugar con su cabello y el sonido estruendoso de la madera sufriendo por el impacto pero hasta ahí. Abre muchos los ojos cuando ve la cara de superioridad del entrenador, él todo lo tenía planeado.

Se enoja.

Kageyama espera que con esto, Shoyo se rinda y acepte su derrota con dignidad pero la mirada que debería estás baja, arde en llamas.

—¡Uno más!—pide con altanería.

Estúpido mocoso, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

.

.

Ya llevan dos horas así, Tobio sirviendo con rudeza y Hinata fallando miserablemente. Las manos del menor están rojas de todos los intentos que ha hecho, le duelen mucho y siente que su cabeza le da vueltas, sabe que está llegando a su límite pero no piensa rendirse, se lo prometió a sí mismo, a sus amigos y a sus superiores. No va a traicionar el esfuerzo que dieron por él, va a recibir un maldito balón y entrará al club de voley de la escuela Karasuno, va a demostrarle a ese tirano de cabello azul que está hecho para jugar.

En vez de menguar en cada saque, incrementa su fuerza por el enojo de que Hinata no cede. Quiere que ese chico acepte que no es su destino jugar al voley, ahora que sus sueños no han llegado tan alto y que el golpe será ligero, debe de rendirse antes de que la cruel vida le escupa directo en la cara, es mejor para él.

—¡Sólo ríndete!—inicia nuevamente el ritual del servicio.

—¡No lo voy a hacer!—aprieta los dientes—. ¡Sólo yo puedo determinar mis límites y mientras no me rinda, no he perdido!

Al parecer las palabras tienen efecto sobre aquel necio hombre, porque su disparo no viene con la misma fuerza que los demás balones, ni con la misma precisión. Lo ve, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la dirección del balón, pero su cuerpo elige el peor momento para fallar. Los pies parecen que se han clavado al piso y su visión se pone borrosa.

—¡Vamos Shoyo/Hinata!—la voz de sus superiores animando hacen que espabile.

"¡ _Arriba, vamos piernas!"_ dice internamente.

Arranca los pies y corre cargando todo lo que tiene hasta esa bola. Debe que recibir esto, no con los puños, con los antebrazos como le dijeron Noya y Suga, cadera hasta abajo guardando el centro de gravedad al igual que el capitán le enseñó, con valentía y sin miedo de lo que pasará después. Y lo atrapa, no le duele, no sabe si es porque lo hizo correctamente o porque de tanto golpe ha perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos ¿A quién le interesa eso ahora? la bola ha regresado exactamente al mismo lugar de donde ha salido.

—Lo hice—murmura.

Ve los orbes azules, incrédulos de lo que acaba de ocurrir, piensa que aunque muchas veces se han enfrentado con los ojos ese hombre y él, esta es la primera vez que admira la profundidad de ese azul marino. Debería odiarlo un poco más, pero le agrada que "él" lo mire de esa manera, como si fuera lo único en el mundo ¿Está mal? sí, lo está y mucho.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Puntual, vaya que se siente cumplir con las fechas de entrega, gracias por apoyarnos. No duden en dejarnos un review ya que nos alienta a seguir en racha.**

 **Besos~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **IV**

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto?

Justo después de recibir el servicio, Hinata colapsó en el suelo como peso muerto. Todos sus jugadores entraron al gimnasio corriendo, asustados al ver al chico tirado, incluso Kageyama perdió un poco el color cuando se dio cuenta que no respondía.

Hinata, inconsciente respiraba con dificultad y tenía el rostro increíblemente rojo. Inmediatamente lo llevaron al servicio médico de la escuela.

Para su suerte aún estaba la enfermera en turno, quien examinó inmediatamente al joven. Al parecer era solo un resfriado, posiblemente influenciado por el mal tiempo, nada de que tuvieran que preocuparse.

Una hora después de que le suministraron medicamentos para bajar la fiebre y notar que Hinata iba a tardar más en despertar, mandó a los chicos de vuelta a casa. Era muy tarde y el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer una tormenta, todos caminaban hasta sus hogares y no estaría bien que se mojaran y terminaran en el mismo estado que Hinata. A regañadientes aceptaron irse, Noya y Tanaka prácticamente fueron arrastrados por el capitán. Prometió que tan pronto el menor abriera los ojos, Kageyama les escribiría un texto para ponerlos al tanto.

Tobio terminó quedándose para cuidarlo, al sentirse parcialmente responsable de que el menor haya terminado en ese estado. Tobio había notado que durante la prueba estaba mucho más lento y hasta un poco torpe, también recuerda que pensó sobre el rubor exagerado que no abandonaba sus mejillas, sin embargo no se detuvo en algún momento para verificar que estuviera bien.

Lo miró fijamente, nunca nadie lo había hecho enojar así en su vida, aunque Tobio no era la persona más paciente y tolerante del mundo, rara vez llegaba a su límite como lo hizo con Hinata. Miró los cortos brazos de Shoyo, a pesar de haber pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la prueba, seguían muy rojos y habían comenzado a aumentar su volumen, se sintió muy avergonzado de llevar este asunto tan lejos, era un adulto hecho y derecho, sin embargo había puesto en riesgo a este chiquillo a causa de su problemas personales.

Había actuado como un idiota.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza, sólo el hambre lo sacó de su letargo.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de descifrar dónde estaba, porque este lugar no se parecía al gimnasio. Se sentó y pudo sentir un parche frío en su frente, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela ¿Cómo llegó ahí? lo último que recordaba era que estaba tratando de recibir diabólicos saques del entrenador de Karasuno y que, si su cerebro no le había jugado una broma, lo había logrado por un pelo al final. Pero después de eso estaba en blanco.

Hablando del rey de roma, Kageyama Tobio, alías "entrenador demoníaco", estaba sentando a su lado, dormido para variar. Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza flexionada al frente. Lo ideal era despertarlo, pero olvidó la idea cuando lo escuchó suspirar entre sueños, casi como un inocente y pequeño niño.

Se levantó de la cama para verlo más de cerca, tendría que admitir que le comía la curiosidad poder tener un mejor plano de su rostro, así que con los pies descalzos fue hasta él. El entrenador estaba sentado en una posición que parecía de los más incómoda, seguro que cuando despertara iba a dolerle mucho el cuello. Rió cuando se dio cuenta que incluso dormido tenía ese ceño fruncido, ese que se formaba cuando dirigía sus superiores en los entrenamientos. Se cuestiona sobre si no tiene otra expresión que las de seriedad y enojo ¿Qué haría sonreír a este hombre?

El mismo estúpido impulso que lo llevó a mirarlo como un bobo, algo muy interior y raro, lo incitó a levantar su cabellos y encontrar los secretos que esconde debajo de su flequillo azul. Descubre que Kageyama pestañas largas, muy espesas y una frente amplia con pliegues marcados. Utiliza su dedo índice intenta quitar las arrugas en la frente, sin embargo al tercer intento logra lo que había evitado, despertarlo.

Kageyama entre dormido y despierto agarra la mano de Hinata y la lleva a su mejilla.

—Parece que la fiebre te ha bajado—responde con alivio en la voz.

Hinata vuelve a la cama de un brinco, sintiendo que el contacto fue como un golpe eléctrico cuyo impacto llegó hasta su estómago e hizo un malabar dentro de su persona.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunta cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la sábana, está muy avergonzado de que el entrenador de Karasuno lo descubriera mirándolo.

Pero eso no parece importarle ni un poco a Tobio que comienza con su regaño apenas logra quitarse la somnolencia.

—Te desmayaste, pequeño idiota—responde irritado—¡Si te sentías mal debiste haberlo dicho, Hinata idiota!—finalmente explotó.

¿Lo acababa de llama idiota? Ese tonto hombre le acababa de insultar sin sentir culpa alguna.

—¿Cómo iba a decirlo? seguro que no iba a creerme—mencionó haciendo un puchero, nadie lo había llamado idiota tan abiertamente.

—¿Por qué no habría de creerte?

Shoyo miró a la lluvia caer por la ventana mientras contestaba:

—Porque usted me odia.

Kageyama no respondió nada más, simplemente imitó al menor y miró al agua correr sin descanso, sabiendo que no podía culpar a Hinata por pensar tales cosas después de comportarse así con él. Kageyama ya había aceptado que el menor lo odiara por evitar que se uniera al club, al menos eso creía hasta hace un momento, que podía vivir con ello sin problemas, que mañana sólo sería uno más que pasó por su vida que no se molestaria en recordar. Pero esos ojos marrones lo han perseguido toda la semana tormentosamente, vaya molestia.

—Yo era colocador, aunque podía jugar en cualquier posición de manera impecable—empezó a relatar Tobio, con simpleza, como si estuviera hablando de lo que hacía del fin de semana—. Muchos decían que yo era un genio, el chico que fácilmente podía convertirse en un as, tenía la altura y el talento.

"Presumido" pensó Hinata en un mohín.

—Pero prefería armar, me gustaba mucho ser la torre que tuviera el control, manejar el balón y hacerlo llegar hasta el punto más alto y confiable para los rematadores. Superar los bloques, hacer volcadas. Era tan maravilloso—echó la cabeza para atrás, viajando en sus memorias.

En verdad que le encantaba serlo, la sensación del cuero contra sus dedos cuando el balón iba a él. Las ovaciones que recibía del público no era nada comparado con cada punto que hacía en los saques, él solo sin ayuda de nadie. Ser tan bueno lo llevó a tener tantos enemigos, la mayoría arreglaban las cosas dentro de la duela con destreza admirable y jugadas alucinantes, los pocos que que quedaban se dedicaban a odiarlo desde lejos, resentidos que nunca le importaron lo suficiente.

Aunque fue calificado como un genio, jamás dejó a la suerte su destino. Era riguroso en su diario, entrenaba sin quejas, se exigía hasta el límite y cada partido lo jugaba como si fuera el último, pero siempre con el cuidado que requería.

—¿Era?— si el entrenador era tan bueno ¿qué hacía en el Karasuno?

—Tuve un desgaste en el talón, imposible de arreglar así que me mandaron a la banca para siempre.

Kageyama que durante todo su relato había estado volteado, por fin se digno a devolverle la mirada, una mirada llena de nostalgia y sueños perdidos, la resignación más dolorosa estaba grabada en ese iris azul.

—Yo no te odio, sólo que cuando entraste por esa puerta, con tu cara de bobo, me vi a mi mismo y temí por ti, sólo quise protegerte del dolor que provoca ver tus sueños destruidos.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el relato, sabía que como esas había un montón más de historias tristes, de atletas cuyos futuros han sido marcados por la tragedia, sin embargo escucharlo cara a cara, era más de lo que su joven persona podía soportar. No supo qué contestar ante tales declaraciones.

Por otro lado Kageyama se golpeaba mentalmente, sintiéndose tonto por contarle sus problemas a un chico de instituto que había conocido hace menos de una semana, cuando a sus amigos de toda la vida ni siquiera les había mencionado el tema por asomo. Para Tobio, superar es meter sus recuerdos en una caja con cerrojo y lanzarlo a lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón, refugiar de la luz de la verdad el tormento que es estar lejos de la pista, esperando que se disolvieran como azúcar en el agua.

—No necesitas decir nada, todo está bien ahora—susurró, no debía hacer que un chico de instituto viera esa parte miserable de él.

Sus palabras no parecían una contestación, más bien una frase escueta que había sido repetida un millón de veces para hacerse sonar real ¿Cómo podía decir que todo estaba bien? sonaba ridículo cuando su expresión era la de una persona que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

Como siempre, la boca de Hinata se movió antes que su pensamiento y razón.

—Nadie va a destruir mis sueños—estiró la mano hasta el rostro del mayor para evitar que se perdiera lo que iba a decir—, nuestros sueños. No va a pasar sin dar pelea—dijo con voz decidida—. Así que deja que yo cargue con ellos, voy a volverme un campeón por los dos.

Por segunda vez, Tobio sintió esa penetrante mirada, esa que no tenía ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer. Quiso decir algo pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando la frente de Hinata se pegó a la suya, en un contacto demasiado íntimo para dos personas que se acaban de conocer hace unos días, vaya chico.

—Hinata, tu madre nos ha informado que...—interrumpió la enfermera—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta cuando los encuentra en tan extraña posición.

Ambos se miran, y Hinata de pronto siente que su temperatura se eleva nuevamente.

—Yo mmm… esto—balbucea Kageyama—Verificar si su fiebre ha bajado—termina separándose del menor—creo que ya está bien.

La enfermera duda un poco cuando ve la cara roja de Hinata, pero lo deja pasar.

—Su madre mandó un taxi por él, es más eficiente que esperar porque ella llegue—dice ella—bueno, es hora de irse.

Hinata asiente, se coloca los zapatos de andar dentro y el entrenador le alcanza su mochila que sus compañeros del club le trajeron amablemente desde el gimnasio. Antes de irse se permite volver a mirar a Tobio, que sólo le susurra con serenidad.

"Nos vemos el lunes en el club"

* * *

Varios días después.

Por fin llegan los uniformes para los nuevos miembros del equipo, un Hinata ya repuesto de su resfriado, brinca con emoción al ponerse su chamarra negra.

—¿Cómo se ve?—pregunta Hinata a Suga, parece un cachorro a ojos del peligris.

—Se ve bien, justo a la medida—contesta elevando su pulgar.

—¿Qué talla tuvieron que pedir para ti? infantil—interrumpe Tsukishima quien no desaprovecha para molestar a Hinata.

Yamaguchi se ríe de la broma y Hinata está a punto de saltar contra el rubio, por suerte para todos el entrenador de los cuervos entra a la cancha.

—¡Callados todos!—grita con imponencia, los chicos se reúnen junto de él—ahora que por fin están los nuevos miembros, podemos iniciar formalmente. No necesito decir que espero mucho de ustedes, chicos—cuando dice estas palabras sus ojos viajan inmediatamente a cierto chico, casi gritando "me refiero a ti, idiota", Hinata se cohíbe por el gesto—. ¡Karasuno…

Y todos corean.

—¡Pelea!

* * *

 **¡Holap!**

 **Sí, lo sé, hoy no es miércoles peroooo... voy a tener un poco apretada la semana y dudo que entre tanta maroma sea capaz de actualizar algo por lo que mejor decidí darles hoy el capítulo y el próximo estaría llegando en una semana o semana y media, dependiendo que tan duro me golpee el fin de semestre :/ me siento tentada a darle mi contraseña a "H" y que actualice por mi, ten-ta-dor...**

 **Gracias a por leer y dejar esos reviews que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo cada semana, estos días también recibimos algunos favorites y follows para la historia, "H" se siente en las nubes por ello.**

 **Hasta el domingo :) ~**


	5. V

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **V**

No era capaz de creer que su suerte fuera a caer en picada en este punto de la vida, definitivamente estaba perdido, acabado, muerto. Eran muy joven y tenía un equipo que llevar a las nacionales, no podía pasarle esto.

—Tobi, no seas dramático. Dudo que no puedas sobrevivir sin esta anciana por dos semanas—exclamó una mujer de cabello blanco.

Tobio Kageyama, ex jugador de la selección japonesa que en sus mejores años fue llamado un genio, fuera de la pista era una persona más inútil para vivir. Desde que era joven supo que su destino estaba sellado al no tener dotes para cocinar ni para cuidarse, su límite llegaba hasta mantener todo en orden, que eso sí se le daba bien. No tenía plantas porque se le secaban, no tenía mascotas porque lo odiaban, ni siquiera sabía hacer arroz como todos los japoneses. Una total tragedia.

¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir hasta este día?

Suerte, pura y bendita suerte.

Un día encontró un alma bondadosa y amable que lo salvó, una excelente mujer que cocinaba todos los días para él, que regaba el césped y podaba los árboles de su casa. Esta mujer era "nana", así le decía de cariño, y se encargaba de mantener su vida en orden. No obstante, nana también tenía una vida que no sólo giraba alrededor de de Kageyama. Tenía su propia familia, que él odiaba porque no eran más que una bola de malagradecidos, y amigos con los cuales pasaba tiempo y jugaban cosas de viejos los viernes. Ahora su salvadora tenía un viaje de retiro con sus amigas, por unas nada despreciables dos semanas, tiempo que obviamente dejaba a Kageyama a la deriva.

—Voy a morir nana, sabes que no puedo mantenerme solo—contestó subiendo las maletas al taxi que llevaría a nana al aeropuerto.

—Es por eso que te he dicho que te consigas una hermosa mujer y te cases con ella, para que puedas tener una vida decente y no andar dependiendo de mi— le dijo con ternura.

—Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que no…

—Hay la mujer perfecta para ti—terminó el mantra del chico—. Tobi, eres tan guapo y lleno de vida, cualquier mujer estaría gustosa de pasar toda la vida a tu lado —le dijo con cariño infinito.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces deberías quedarte—dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Tú ya eres perfecta para mi, así que cásate conmigo.

La mujer lo miró y rió ante la ocurrencia, teniendo más de treinta años, Tobio seguía comportándose como un niño de instituto en momentos como este.

—Escucha bien, pequeño monstruo de voley—dijo ella atrapando sus mejillas entre sus arrugadas manos—. Allá afuera hay alguien para ti, que va aceptarte, con todos tus defectos y debilidades, ese alguien verá lo que tú te niegas a ver en ti mismo, un brillo que sigue latente dentro de ti.

—Eso no va a pasar—respondió con apatía.

Él mejor que nadie estaba muy consciente de sus errores y defectos, que eran una lista de supermercado comparados con sus virtudes. Ni siquiera podía sonreír sin asustar a los demás, nadie querría a un tipo así, uno que mata plantas y que ahuyenta a los niños y animales sin discriminar, que nada más tiene cabeza para entrenar chicos de instituto y voley.

—Pues la esperanza es lo último que muere— dijo ella—. Es hora de irme, querido por favor trata de no estropear nada en mi ausencia. Cuídate mucho—finalizó besando su frente.

Kageyama ayudó a subir a nana al vehículo, después se quedó mirando sobre la acera como se perdía tras alejarse más.

¿Qué haría en la ausencia de nana?

Kageyama camina para hacer la compra de suministros para la batalla que librará en la ausencia de nana. En su lista de municiones están incluidas la cosas que nada más se sirven en un recipiente y listo, puedes consumirlas, nada que incluya utilizar fuego, por ejemplo, yogurt, cereal, frutas, barritas energéticas, comida en gelatinas, bolas de arroz y leche, sobre todo lo último.

Se cuestiona sobre si pedir algo preparado era una buena idea, tenía ya varias experiencias en las cuales había terminado con dolor en el estómago, era también algo sensible. Tal vez podría pedirle a Akaashi algunos consejos para preparar algo decente y no tener que enfrentarse con la comida congelada e instantánea, ni con la indigestión. Eso lo haría cuando llegara a casa, pero dadas las circunstancias y su estómago que ya estaba gruñendo, seguro que esta noche si tendría que optar por alguna de esas tres opciones.

En la última parada, encontró un par de melocotones eran grandes, redondos y brillantes como el sol de verano, imaginó que serían una buena y suculenta cena. Eran los últimos en la cesta, vaya fortuna para el entrenador de Karasuno. En vez de tocar el aterciopelado fruto, su mano tocó unos dedos, delgados e infantiles.

—¿Entrenador?—esa voz.

Tenía bien medido el tono y el timbre, incluso la mera palabra hizo que supiera quien era la persona que se interponía entre él y su cena.

—Hinata—dijo casi en un suspiro ahogado, pero sin soltar su mano.

En el club, el único que lo llamaba de tal manera era ese pequeño chico. Para los demás era sólo Kageyama, por supuesto su sufijo de respeto, o Kage para Noya y Tanaka, pero Hinata se empeñaba en ir y venir llamándolo "entrenador" por alguna razón que desconocía. No lo odiaba, pero se sentía extraño.

Pero esa no era la cuestión aquí, sino que:

—Son míos—dijo señalando los dos melocotones—. Yo los vi primero.

—¡Pero los agarré antes!—chilló el chico.

—Soy tu entrenador y te ordeno dejame estos para mi—era vil utilizar su puesto, pero Hinata podía llegar a comer una comida suculenta que preparara su madre, en cambio Tobio se tendría que conformar con fruta y leche.

—¿Y si me niego?—respondió con los ojos encendidos, es que este pequeño idiota nunca podía hacer caso de lo que decía.

—Pues mañana te tocan tres veces más de vueltas—advirtió el muy sinvergüenza.

—¡¿Por unos simples melocotones?!

Hinata lo miró como si un loco se tratase, y como ya era su costumbre, comenzaron a discutir como en los entrenamientos.

Porque aún después de un mes de convivencia ellos seguían sin poder coexistir en la duela del Karasuno, casi como dos grandes rivales cuyo destino era vivir en el enfrentamiento eterno. Hinata odiaba la prepotencia con la cual se sentía tratado cada vez que entrenaba, y Kageyama lo odiaba por ruidoso e idiota.

—Fuera de la pista no puede imponer su autoridad—gruñó.

—Serán cuatro—contestó con gracia ignorando los reclamos de Hinata.

—Pues las corro, pero la fruta es mía.

Kageyama indignado de la falta de respeto optó por lo sencillo, tomarlos y pagarlos antes que el chico, sin embargo.

—¡Gracias por su compra!—agradeció la señora del local.

Por meterse tanto en la acalorada discusión con su pupilo, ninguno se percató de que una señora se había escurrido y llevado los frutos. Los se quedaron atontados por lo que les acababa de pasar, era ridículo. Cada uno pudo tener un melocotón, ambos estaban conscientes de ello, pero no, ninguno dejaría que el otro lo tuviera todo ¿Por qué? ni idea, sólo siguen su instinto como perros persiguiendo sus colas.

—¿Ahora que voy a cenar?—dijo cabizbajo el pelinegro.

Salió de la tienda con la mirada perdida, ignorando al pelinaranja que se seguía lamentando por la pérdida. Tendría que comer fuera ahora por culpa del idiota de Hinata.

Hinata tardó en reaccionar ante sus palabras, su entrenador no podía estar hablando en serio sobre que eso sería su única cena, no unos simples melocotones. Se sintió un poquitito culpable, le pagó por algunas otras cosas a la dueña, buscó su bici donde la había aparcado y emprendió la búsqueda para encontrar a Tobio. Con su vehículo fue fácil dar con él.

—¿En verdad sería su única cena, entrenador?

—Sí, enano—contestó hostil—. A diferencia de ustedes no tengo ahora a nadie que me cocine y yo solo no puedo.

Hinata se quedó pensando sobre lo patético que sonaba que un hombre de la edad de Kageyama no supiera cocinar nada. Pero nadie podía ser perfecto, a Hinata aún quemaba algunas cosas con la plancha.

—Yo podría prepararle algo de cenar, si usted quiere.—Ofreció Hinata.

Kageyama alzó la ceja ante el ofrecimiento, inseguro de aceptar que uno de sus jugadores hiciera tal cosa por él, era muy extraño. Para empezar los chicos de instituto no cocinan, quizás las chicas, que casi siempre hacen todo en la clase de economía doméstica, al menos así recordaba que era en sus tiempos. Segundo, un niño de quince no andaba dando esos ofrecimientos, menos a alguien que te mandó a la enfermería por negligencia y que no te quería aceptar en el club, tal vez quería vengarse echando algo extraño a su comida.

—Pero por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo gratis.

Como pago por hacer su comida, Kageyama pagó todas las cosas necesarias para la cena y prometió que le daría entrenamiento extra y personalizado al enano por una semana. No le parecía gran cosa, pero Hinata parecía estar en las nubes, gritando cosas como que quería aprender a hacer el saque con salto y aprender trucos para mejorar sus recepciones, no podía creer que se alegrara con nada.

Al llegar a casa Tobio le indicó dónde estaba cada cosa dentro de la cocina, desde los cuchillos hasta las especias, podía ser un inútil pero conocía cada rincón de la casa. También le ayudó un poco, pero en cosas que no representaran un peligro para ambos como lavar los vegetales y preparar la mesa.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?—preguntó para hacer un poco de charla. Tobio recordó que en algún momento escuchó que Hinata vivía bastante alejado de Karasuno.

—Pues vine a hacer una visita—respondió mientras servía arroz en el plato. La respuesta había sido tan insípida que decidió dejar el tema por la paz, sin embargo, Hinata continuó la charla—. Su casa es muy bonita—comentó

Hinata esperaba que un hombre como su entrenador tuviera algo más compacto y juvenil, así como en la tele, algún piso alquilado. Pero la residencia de Kageyama era una casa de dos plantas, por fuera estaba pintada con azul y por dentro las paredes estaban en tonos de gris, no eran deprimentes, se notaban muy serios y agradables de admirar. Hinata no reparó en curiosear cada rincón que sus ojos pudieran visualizar desde que pisó la residencia, sin ni una pizca de discreción ni permiso del dueño.

El entrenador agradeció cuando Hinata le dio su cena, era curry, y esperó hasta que Hinata se sentara para iniciar a comer. Con un poco de duda, se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, era bastante rico, por un momento quiso llorar de la alegría de tener algo decente en su mesa esa noche, más que decente admitiría en su mente, Shoyo tenía un excelente sazón, por supuesto que no lo hizo frente a su pupilo.

—¿Tus padres no se preocuparán porque estés fuera tan noche?

Hinata pasó su bocado y respondió:

—No, sólo vivo con mi mamá y ella trabaja fuera todo el tiempo, así que no se dará cuenta—comió un poco más —. Mientras conteste el teléfono celular cada vez que me llame todo estará bien.

—¿No te sientes solo?

Kageyama había vivido en un ambiente donde ambos padres lo apoyaban, su padre era un oficinista que tenía un horario ocupado, pero su madre, siempre incondicional estaba para él. Tal vez de ahí venía sus deficiencias para sobrevivir, pero no se imaginaba su vida sin los brazos protectores de su madre, tampoco la ausencia de los letreros de apoyo que su padre hacía para cada uno de sus partidos.

—No, el trabajo de mi mamá es muy importante para ella y para un montón de personas afuera. Me siento orgulloso de ella —Tobio no puedo notar algún signo de que Hinata mintiera, su sonrisa era genuina.

Siguieron charlando durante su cena, sobre ellos, descubrió que la mamá de Hinata era activista y se dedicaba a ir a países y brindar apoyo a comunidades marginadas, que había estudiado en su pueblo hasta ese año y que nunca había competido en un torneo escolar por falta de miembros. La mayor parte de la charla estaba dominada por un solo tema, el voley, pero no parecía causarle problema a ninguno.

Y al entrenador le gustaba eso, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan a gusto al platicar con alguien. Era un poco extraño, se decían en algunos momentos comentarios sarcásticos, Kageyama, o graciosas, Hinata, y la comunicación no se cortaba ni incurría en las clásicas peleas. Deseó tener un poco más de eso.

Eventualmente cuando terminaron de comer ya era muy tarde, charlaron tanto que ni siquiera se percataron de que pasaron horas en la mesa.

—¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

Preguntó sin siquiera razonar su ofrecimiento, el entrenador se le hizo inseguro que el chico se fuera hasta su casa a tales hora en su bicicleta, podría ocurrirle algo. Hinata lo miró, seguro que él sí estaba evaluando la situación.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó dudoso.

—Mañana sólo habrá partido de práctica y ambos podemos ir de aquí, no hay problema.

Al final Hinata aceptó.

Aún con el cansancio que se notaba que traía, se aventuró a ver algunas de las repeticiones de los partidos que Kageyama tenía grabados de cuando jugaba. Después de tomar su baño, ambos se sentaron en el sillón con una manta a ver los vídeos.

—¡Eso ha sido sorprendente!—gritó con emoción, Hinata—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Justo en la parte que más se avergonzaba, una donde apresuraba un pase rápido y su rematador apenas y sí tuvo suerte de empujarlo. Cuando empezó a jugar le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de los demás, no es que fuera lento, al contrario, Kageyama era veloz y preciso, tanto que si se emocionaba no sincronizaba sus levantadas con los demás. Esta situación lo llevó a ser mandado a la banca, así que simplemente evitó a toda costa esos rápidos.

—Una terrible colocación, eso es lo que ha sido.

Como si lo hubieran ofendido a él, dijo con evidente molestia.

—¿Terrible? ha sido lo más wooosh que he visto en mi vida, definitivamente me gustaría que me mostrara esas levantadas —agregó con ojos soñadores — ¿Lo hará?—Preguntó con aquellos ojos de cachorro que le ponía a sus superiores para cumplir sus caprichos, en verdad que este chico era un manipulador de primero porque terminó diciendo que lo pensaría si Hinata mejoraba aún más en las recepciones—. Eso es injusto—se quejó—. Pero eso es mejor que nada.

Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa encandiladora, de esas que desarman hasta al hombre más fuerte, que despiertan en el adulto más sereno sus más bajos instintos y que ponen a latir hasta a un corazón de roca.

* * *

 **Buueeenaaas!**

 **He aquí la actualización prometida, muere H, que te caigan los finales más perros que puedan caerte :/ jaja no te creas, que también te vaya bien. Yo ya andaba más dormidunguis que nada y de pronto me manda un mensaje y me dice "A que te olvidaste de subir la actualización", y yo como de "¿Yo? pero por supuesto que no, estaba editandolo jeje" y me paro como resorte, bam bam, aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi. Gracias por sus reviews, nos encorazona leerlos.**

 **No olviden agregarme en Facebook!**

 **No leemos el siguiente domingo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **VI**

Su nariz percibe un olor agradable, es justo como el rocío de la mañana, como las flores nacientes en los campos primaverales de Miyagi. Pero poco a poco comienza a desvanecerse, no quiere que eso pase. Busca en la oscuridad de su sueño, con anhelo y deseo, la raíz de tan celestial olor antes de que se pierda. Siente un cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz cuando halla la ansiada fuente. Batallando con el peso de sus párpados cansados Kageyama abre los ojos.

Qué vista, tan maravillosamente perturbadora la que tiene en aquella alcoba que sigue bajo los dominios de la mañana sin sol.

Hinata duerme muy cómodamente sobre él, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y sin una pizca de pena ni pudor. No tarda nada la vergüenza en invadir su rostro, ahogando un grito de sorpresa que no para de preguntar " _¿Cómo es que han hecho para llegar a esta posición_?"

Aún sabiendo que lo mejor era despertarlo y evitar malos entendidos, porque sabe que hay una y un millón de ideas que pueden crearse por la intimidad que posee que estén tan cerca. Pese a ello, se permite quedarse en esa posición, que por muy embarazosa que fuera, le llenaba el cuerpo de sensaciones que no podía explicar, pero que le encantaría que nunca se desvaneciera. Nunca ha experimentado nada igual, esa necesidad de retener a otra persona sin importarle que dicha persona no lo consienta.

¿Qué pasa con él? Hinata no es más que uno más de sus jugadores, uno que se ha pasado brincoteando de aquí para allá en su cancha, con su cabello mandarina y chillona voz. Es cierto que es un asco en los fundamentos, que tiene problemas para memorizar las estrategias, pero en determinación no hay nadie en el club de voley de Karasuno que pueda superarlo, ni que tenga una sonrisa tan bonita. Se dan un par de golpes mentales, no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de "cosas", pero después de anoche no puede evitarlo.

De él conoce poco, por no decir nada y aún así ha dejado que pase el límite en más de una ocasión en el entrenamiento, como que le levante la voz y desobedezca sus reglas. Y ahora no sólo deja que pase del umbral de su casa, permite que llegue hasta donde quiera y hasta le prepare la cena, ha roto la barrera de lo profesional y lo personal. Hoy se arrepiente, debió negarse a caer en la tentación de esa deliciosa comida casera, evitar poner de excusa que le pagaría con entrenamientos extras, que no eran más que una tapadera para verle más después del club; pero ayer, ayer no podía evitar sentirse el más afortunado por tenerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a invadir esa selva salvaje de color anaranjado, hundiendo sus dedos entre sus hebras y perdiéndose en la suavidad. Miraba la carita dormida, por suerte dormía con la boca cerrada, nada de baba regada en su pecho. Vaya que tenía más la cara de un infante que de un adolescente, con gestos tiernos y ojos brillantes, mejillas redondas y que al menor esfuerzo se coloreaban. Su diminuta altura, que daba apenas para alcanzar sus hombros, tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

Dentro de la misma inconciencias, cierra los ojos y vuelve a sumergir su nariz en el cabello de Hinata.

—Entrenador— esas palabras en una pequeña brisa fueron sopladas directamente en su cuello.

Siente que cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel se erizó por la estimulación del aliento ajeno. Y en un impulso, se levanta, tan abruptamente que echa al aún dormido Hinata por el aire. Ni aunque su cabeza golpeó contra el extremo del sillón debido a la fuerza con la que fue lanzado, el enano mostró signos de querer despertar.

Cosas buenas de vivir solo, porque si alguien los encontraba en esa posición seguro que causaría un gran alboroto, no podía estar así con uno de los chicos que entrenaba, en general con ningún chiquillo de quince. Con no tanto cuidado, se escurre fuera del sillón y permite que el jovencito disfrutara un rato más de sueño. Huye hasta su habitación, a ponerse unos pants y tenis, necesita con urgencia un poco de aire o va morir asfixiado por sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que lo están dirigiendo a un terreno que no quiere posar, fangoso e inseguro, ilegal.

Antes de salir dejó una nota sobre la mesa y le puso al chico una frazada má abrigadora.

* * *

Pasados diez minutos que la puerta se cerró, Hinata considera que es seguro levantarse. Lo primero que hace es sobarse la cabeza, sí que le dolió ese golpe, menos mal que está acostumbrado a los de los balones en la cabeza o no podría haber seguir fingiendo seguir dormido por mucho tiempo más. La verdad era que, mucho antes de que Kageyama se despertara, Shoyo ya tenía rato mirando como dormía y decía cosas entre sueños.

Esa se había vuelto su manía estos días, mirarlo, como si se fuera a esfumar en cualquier minuto.

Shoyo había logrado pegar los ojos hasta las mil horas de la noche. Se había quedado prendado de lo que veía en el televisor, las jugadas y colocaciones del pelinegro eran alucinantes, muy distintos los saques y las colocaciones que hacía en partidos profesionales,, casi como ver a una máquina perfecta. Se durmió pensando es lo genial que sería poder rematar algo así algún día.

Por la mañana casi pega un grito sonoro cuando abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaba sobre su entrenador.

Pero no lo hizo, primero, no quería perturbar el sueño de Kageyama, y segundo, le gustaba sentir las manos del ex colocador alrededor de su cintura, atrapado en aquellos brazos adultos, sentía que estaba siendo protegido del mundo. Estaba loco, no lo va a negar.

Al principio no le tomaba mucha importancia, Hinata pensaba que era porque le maravillaba tener las enseñanzas de un profesional. Pero los días siguieron pasando y Hinata desarrolló extraña fijación por el mayor, no sólo era su manera de jugar, era todo él. Desde su apariencia física hasta su horrible carácter. Se sintió perdido, jamás había experimentado algo así, la bruma que le provocaba el choque de sus miradas, eran más de que lo que podía aguantar.

Le preguntó a sus amigos de la secundaría qué podía pasarle, ocultando la identidad de la persona que le provocaba esto por razones obvias y ellos le respondieron con una enorme sonrisa.

"Sho, que estás enamorado, bobo"

Se negó fervientemente, es decir, él era un chiquillo de quince años y por supuesto que no le gustaban los hombres, en varias ocasiones había tenido flechazos por compañeras de la escuela y juraba que el sentimiento era bien distinto a lo que pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Kageyama. Luego estaba "eso" la edad ¿Cuántos años le llevaba Tobio?

Imposible.

Se repitió una y mil veces más, esperando que la triste mentira se hiciera realidad. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ni decirle por su nombre, como todos en el equipo lo hacía, porque le erizaba la piel.

Y aún así buscaba que Kageyama lo mirara más, que prestara un poco más de atención cuando hacía los ejercicios que a los otros chicos del club, sabiendo que era lo máximo que podría conseguir en esta vida. Su casi nulo sentido común no dejaba de repetirle para Kageyama, él siempre iba a ser un mocoso ruidoso e idiota, por lo que no había ni un pequeño rincón en él que guardara esperanzas. Pero estúpido corazón seguía teniendo esperanzas, tomando cada pequeña acción como una señal de que si tenía un chance, por ejemplo, que Kageyama le acariciara el cabello como lo hizo minutos antes.

Deseó no haber jadeado, tal vez así hubiera logrado tener más mimos.

Se encogió en el sillón, tapando su cara con la frazada, escondiendo, de la oscuridad, el sonrojo que le provocaban sus propios pensamientos.

Ya eran casi las siete cuando se levantó del sillón, era imposible volver a dormir una vez que se había despertado. Su entrenador no tardaría en llegar si lo que decía la nota era cierto, así que mejor se ponía manos a la obra e iniciaba a ordenar lo que utilizaron para dormir en la sala y hacer el desayuno para ambos, no quería ser malagradecido después de que lo dejó quedarse en su casa.

¿Podía tener alguna oportunidad?

…

Durante el desayuno aún sentían la atmósfera algo tensa, ninguno dejaba de recordar la posición en la que habían dormido. Pero Hinata, siendo tan él, no era del tipo de personas que era capaz de soportar un ambiente callado y tranquilo, por lo que se aventuró a cuestionar sobre la vida de su entrenador.

—¿No volvió a intentar jugar?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Kageyama dejó su curry recalentado por un segundo y lo miró, otra vez Hinata estaba profundizando en su vida, preguntando cosas delicadas con la misma simpleza con la que se preguntaba por el tiempo.

—No, el médico dijo que si tentaba a mi suerte. El daño sería tan grande que viviría con dolor hasta mi final.

—¿No buscaste una segunda opinión?

—Sabes que los médicos que trabajan para la selección no son tontos ¿Cierto?

Hinata asintió mientras bebe un poco de té.

—Lo sé, pero todos los humanos cometemos errores y una segunda opinión nunca viene mal.

Aunque eran ciertas la palabras de Shoyo, los estudios que se realizó no fueron uno ni dos, sino decenas, así que no había espacio para un error. Recuerda que, cuando le dieron el veredicto final, sus amigos le dijeron algo similar, pero estaba tan destrozado por tener que dejar la duela que no les hizo caso. En fin, ningún médico podía tener ese tipo de desliz en el caso de uno de los seleccionados más prometedores de su país.

—Si, de manera hipotética, te dijeran que puedes volver a jugar ¿Regresarías al instante?

Kageyama respondió sin dudarlo.

—No.

—Pero usted dijo que...

—No lo haría de inmediato, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y hasta que no lleguemos a las nacionales no los podría abandonar—continuó—. Por mucho que los torture, los quiero, ustedes me han sanado de algo más que una lesión.

Hinata sonrió, le gustaron las palabras de su entrenador.

—Menos tú, que estás acabando con mi hígado—bromeó un poco.

Con ese y otros dos órganos vitales.

* * *

Todos estaban preparando la cancha para el partido de práctica que jugarían, su entrenador y profesor titular habían logrado que la escuela Date Kougyo. El fuerte del Date, como muchos le decían, recae en sus sólidos bloqueo que estaban a la par de los equipos de nivel nacional, incluso los mejores rematadores tenían problemas para atravesar aquellos muros de acero. El año pasado lograron tener un encuentro en el torneo porque los eliminaron antes de las finales, así que era toda una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar.

Kageyama sabía que era un partido duro, que la probabilidad de que el Karasuno saliera victorioso del encuentro era muy baja, o al menos eso sería si no tuviera un as bajo la manga.

—Creo que eso es todo ¿alguno tiene dudas respecto a lo que van a hacer durante el partido?—preguntó Kageyama—. Sobre todo tú, Hina… ¿Dónde está?

Todos señalaron la salida.

—Baño — corearon.

Kageyama soltó un bufido, no podía creer que el enano se pusiera así por un partido de práctica. Les indicó a todos que debían de iniciar el calentamientos, que no tardaría nada en traer al bajito. Los mayores, que temían por la vida de Hinata, se quedaron a cargo.

Le descolocó los nervios de Shoyo, durante el desayuno juntos no mencionó que estuviera nervioso por la práctica o algo parecido. El equipo estaba más que jodido si ese idiota no jugaba, había logrado diseñar una gran estrategia con él, una donde brillaría tanto que nadie podría quitar la vista de encima y eso supondría una enorme ventaja para el Karasuno. Pero nada de eso pasaría si Shoyo no arrastra su trasero hasta la cancha.

—¡Hinata idiota!—dijo pateando la puerta del único baño ocupado—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Como respuesta, Hinata volvió a vomitar lo que restaba de su desayuno dentro del retrete.

—Lo siento entrenador, creo que no voy a poder jugar.

No creía lo que escuchaba, después de toda la fanfarronería que se la pasaba diciendo, ahora con que no era capaz de ir a la cancha y saltar.

—Así que lo que me dijiste ese día en la enfermería era mentira—dijo receloso —. "Voy a volverme campeón por los dos", debí saber que era un juego de un niño.

—No era mentira.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí tirado, de manera tan patética?

Shoyo se sintió como el más traidor de los traidores, se supone que él iba a cargar el peso de los sueños de Kageyama, y ahora, estaba siendo desmoronado no por un mundo cruel sino por su propia debilidad mental. Ahora no parecía más que una farsa todo lo que hizo para lograr entrar en el equipo, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, seguir con esto era como darle la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo y desperdiciar el tiempo que Kageyama había invertido en él.

—No tengo tiempo para perder con cobardes — dijo saliendo del baño—. En mi banca hay más de uno que no va a dudar en tomar tu puesto.

Sí, había muchos pero ninguno tenía las cualidades físicas que el más bajo, ni su monstruosa resistencia que había descubierto recientemente. Por ello necesitaba encontrar una manera de lograr ahuyentar los nervios que estaban sofocando a Hinata, liberarlo de aquella presión que nada más lograría interponerse en el camino de Karasuno, lo haría por él, por Shoyo, por todo el equipo aunque significara presionar en puntos que dolieran más de lo necesario.

—Alguien más me dará el partido que tanto deseo observar.

Al parecer eso había dado en el clavo, Hinata se había levantado para alcanzarlo, podía escuchar sus pasos viniendo tras él.

—Suelta— dijo el mayor cuando sintió el férreo agarre de Hinata en su brazo—, hay un partido que jugar.

— ¡No voy a dejar que mires a nadie más que no sea a mi!

Kageyama lo miró con una cara de autosuficiencia y le respondió:

—¿Y cómo vas a lograrlo? llenando a todos de vómito, seguramente —acercó su cara hasta la de Hinata—. Tu aliento apesta tanto como tu juego, idiota.

Kageyama esperaba que rabiara, que sus provocaciones remplazaran por enojo el miedo en Hinata, pero los gritos y alaridos de una bestia herida nunca llegaron. En cambio, sintió como los pequeños brazos de Hinata se afianzaban a él, en una clase extraña de abrazo, un extremadamente fuerte. Torpe. Adorable.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a conectarse con su cabeza, Shoyo ya se había separado de él y lo miraba con el rostro sonrojado.

—¡N-no apa-apartes la mirada, yo soy quien va a darte el partido tanto deseas!—vociferó con el rostro en alto, más seguro e incoherente que sus palabras balbuceadas.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **De nuevo una actualización :3 bella y hermosa, lamento la demora pero estuve ocupada en unos asuntos (postee que se movería la fecha de publicación del capítulo en mi página de Facebook) La siguiente por motivos laborales se moverá, la fecha está en los normales siete días o diez, dependiendo de que día reviva de mi muerte. Como amo a los dos tórtolos ¿No les pasa igual? Gracias por pasarse a dar su vuelta, lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo la cara en unos días, l s amamos~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación si en algún caso se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **VII**

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos ya han pasado y Kageyama Tobio no se ha movido del lugar donde está. Aún no acaba de entender qué sucedió un momento atrás. Se siente cálido, tranquilo pero a la vez ansioso, lleno al mismo tiempo que hambriento. Es verdaderamente gracioso tener tales sentimientos encontrados. Contradictorios los unos con los otros.

— Entrenador, ya es hora— lo llama Sawamura, seguro que se ha preocupado por su demora.

Agradeció internamente al chico porque por fin pudo salir de su ensoñación.

No importa que su corazón palpitara a mil por segundo, con una fuerte amenaza de entrar en paro en cualquier momento después de recibir aquel abrazo, debe de mantenerse tranquilo. Aún después de ser sacudido por aquel terremoto de cabello naranja, con sus sentimientos al borde, él, Kageyama, tenía que dirigir a sus chicos a la victoria y para ello tenía que tener la mente fría. Se limpia las manos sudorosas en su pantalón, tiene trabajo que hacer y no puede darse el lujo de flaquear.

Hinata ha dicho que va a darle el partido que desea ver, bien, porque no esperará algo menos que lo mejor de él.

* * *

Cuando regresa al gimnasio percibe que sus chicos están más que nerviosos por el encuentro, principalmente los de tercero. No piensa regañarlos, no contra estos oponentes, después de todo van a jugar contra el equipo que los eliminó hace dos temporadas en las primeras rondas del campeonato, contra uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura, el Dateko.

La fuerza del equipo no se basaba en la nada despreciable altura de sus integrantes, más de la mitad estaban arriba de 1.80 mts y había al menos un par de 1.90mts, tenían perfectamente pulida su habilidad para bloquear. Eran conocidos como el muro de acero, porque eran capaces de neutralizar a los rematadores de nivel nacional. Un equipo formidable al cual enfrentarse.

Sin embargo confiaba en que su equipo tenía todo para superar aquel muro que se alzaba, tal vez no eran igual de buenos en los bloqueos pero tenían una deidad guardiana que salvaría los balones que rebotaran, un colocador que jamás dejaría de levantar y rematadores con la destreza y fuerza para anotar. Si no creyera en su potencial nunca hubiera programado este juego.

A Hinata olvida, al menos de momento, que ha abrazado a su entrenador momentos atrás cuando mira a esos gigantes calentar en la duela. Él no es particularmente alto si lo comparan con sus compañeros de equipo, no le causa problema, pero frente a estos chicos se siente completamente un enano, como si pudiera ser aplastado de una mala pisada.

No, no debe de temer ahora, tiene que hacer el partido de su vida. Lo ha prometido y si quiere tener aquella mirada de color azul sobre él nada más, debe de traer una victoria a su nueva casa, el Karasuno. No sólo por su equipo, sino por él mismo que entró a este instituto con el sueño de alzarse sobre las murallas más altas. Ha entrenado como loco, sin renegar. Obediente cual soldado en guerra.

Este es su momento.

Diez segundos antes de que el silbato pite el inicio del partido ambos, Kageyama y Hinata, vuelven a buscarse con la mirada. Nerviosos, ansiosos, deseosos el uno del otro de una manera que ninguno de los dos entiende en lo más mínimo. Aquella necesidad es tan nueva y extraña que hace que su estómago hormiguee. Hinata le sonríe, no con la dulzura que acostumbra, sino con fiereza, a Kageyama le encanta.

Si tuviera que comparar aquel sentimiento con algo, tendría que ser con el voleybol, con aquel deporte que es su vida, su pasión.

Suena estúpido, pero él es estúpido, ambos lo son.

Quiere mirarlos a todos, pero sus ojos buscan nada más que a la figurilla naranja que nada más al tocar la duela ya está buscando otro punto para rematar, sin perder tiempo en deprimirse porque su primer intento de marcar un punto ha sido frustrado. Sus compañeros entienden que no deben de meterse en su camino, este juego no es para jugarse individual pero todos son conscientes que Hinata es una bestia hambrienta del deporte y que cualquiera que lo obstruya no hará nada más aniquilar su ritmo, lo que sería nefasto para el equipo.

Los del Date empiezan a tomarlo enserio cuando les cobra tres remates seguidos, con aquella alucinante velocidad que apenas pueden igualar. Es pequeño, un enano, pero ese cuerpo lo ayuda a ganar dos o tres segundos que son más que suficientes para pararse en la cima antes que los bloqueadores contrarios.

La trampa termina de tejerse en el momento que los jugadores del equipo contrario ya no pueden dejar de seguir a Hinata. Lo que Kageyama ha diseñado no es nada complicado, una pequeña y simple distracción, tendió una carnada de vistoso cabello naranja y estos mocosos han picado como los peces en el anzuelo. La pelota se eleva alto y alejado de la red, Hinata salta como si la colocación gritara su nombre pero no es hasta que llega al punto más alto que el verdadero dueño llega a reclamar lo suyo. Azumane remata sin misericordia, descabrajando el muro de acero.

Kageyama se siente tonto, porque todo toma sentido en el momento en el que mira como Hinata se alza en cielo para rematar la bola que de manera tan limpia ha colocado Sugawara. Pasa que se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de uno de sus "chicos", que desastre, de un chico que apenas va iniciando su vida, cuya edad es un poquito menos que la mitad de la suya. ¿Cómo llega a esa descabellada conclusión? porque se encela, de que esté rematando algo que no ha colocado él, porque aprieta los dientes con frustración al no hacerle llegar el balón en el punto más alto donde podría explotar todo su potencial.

Que maravilloso debió haber sido tenerlo para él, siempre necesitó de un compañero así en la duela. Alguien que no se resignara nada más a igualar su paso, sino que se pusiera delante de él y lo obligara a seguir avanzando. Cuantas combinaciones pudieron haber logrado, hasta dónde pudieron llegar si hubieran trabajado en el mismo equipo. Ahora solo queda soñar, lo prefiere así. Peor que no tener la dicha de jugar con Hinata es pensar que su talón los separaría tarde o temprano, probar un pequeño pedazo del fruto del paraíso para después arrebatarlo.

¿Qué va a hacer con esto que está sintiendo y que sabe que no pude sacar?

.

Al final han ganado, está conforme con lo que han hecho los chicos hoy pero sabe que hay demasiadas cosas que debe mejorar, principalmente la sincronización del enano con todos los demás. Varios pases fueron desperdiciados porque los tiempos se arruinaron, tal vez tendrá que hacer que Sugawara se quede después del entrenamiento normal para que practique con Hinata y logre eliminar aquel problema. Pero para ser su primer partido le ha ido bastante bien, ha hecho sus propios puntos y se hizo notar en la cancha, yendo de lado a lado sin parar, sólo Dios sabe cuanta energía tiene ese chico que aún después de acabar sigue brincoteando, feliz de lograr su primera victoria.

Ahora que el encuentro ha terminado los jugadores se dedican a compartir una charla amistosa entre ellos, agradecen el gran partido que han tenido e intercambian una serie de halagos. Kageyama hace lo propio con el entrenador contrario aunque no deja de seguir con su mirada ni por un segundo a cierto chico que ha simpatizado muy rápido con los contrarios.

—Ha encontrado a un excelente jugador, Kageyama— le dice el entrenador del equipo contrario, está claro que se está refiriendo a Hinata.

Quiere reír al recordar que en un inicio quiso correrlo del club como si no hubiera mañana.

—Así es, aunque tenemos demasiado que mejorar con él—sobre todo sus odiosas recepciones.

—Aún así, no quite los ojos de él—desearía contestarle que es lo que más desea ahora mismo, despegar su mirada de él pero no puede aunque quiera.

—Eres una molestia, como una pulga enloquecida— exclama un altote de cabello castaño, Hinata no entiende si debe de estas palabras como un halago o como un insulto.

—Número 10— exclama otro igual de alto pero con mal ceño, justo el muchacho que tanto lo atemorizó.

Durante todo el partido, ese bloqueador no dejó de intentar bloquearlo, incluso pudo igualar su ritmo por algunos instantes.

Escucha como sus compañeros cuchichean algo como "woow, Aone está hablando". Cohibido, espera que diga alguna cosa más pero Aone sólo se inclina y le extiende su móvil.

—Él quiere intercambiar número contigo— interviene el capitán del Date, con un sonrisa cariñosa.

Hinata asiente, nunca nadie había hecho nada semejante. Toma el objeto entre sus manos y teclea su número, escribe no.10 Karasuno y se lo regresa.

Hinata le pide que más tarde mande un mensaje para que pueda registrarlo, el grandote asiente con la cabeza, ahora ya no parece un ser atemorizante, más bien un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Aone vuelve a hacer una reverencia, Hinata corresponde y cada uno vuelve con su propio equipo.

* * *

Como parte del premio por haber conseguido la victoria, Kageyama mando a los chicos a casa con dinero suficiente para que cada uno se comprara un pan al vapor relleno de carne. Sabe que todos los chicos tienen un amor extraño por esos panes, el mismo lo tuvo en sus días de instituto, es una excelente recompensa, podría haber pedido pizza pero es noche de sábado y merecen llegar a sus casas y disfrutar a su familia.

Hinata estaba hecho un lío emocional, tal vez había sido por aquel partido tan duro que tuvo que lo había olvidado por completo, pero ahora, con el cuerpo frío, venían a él las memorias de cuando había abrazado a su entrenador. Ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo "Es que tú no piensas" se regañó a sí mismo. Por suerte podría evitarlo hasta el lunes.

—Hinata—llamó Suga—. ¿Hoy no has traído tu bicicleta?

Lo había olvidado, su vehículo se había quedado en la casa de su entrenador.

—¡Oh!

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, la están arreglando— mintió.

Cuando sale lo mira con sorpresa, como si no esperaba que se quedara, no después de hacer "eso". Pero que puede hacer ahora, no vale la pena retrasarlo ni un poquito, no un "será mañana o ya luego, no señor, necesita su bici para ir a casa. Bien podría usar el autobús, pero para llegar a su instituto la necesita sí o sí, a la hora que sale de su casa no pasa ni un alma por la calle, menos un transporte. Y bueno, también quiere pasar un rato más y a solas con su entrenador.

Ya se inventará algo para desviar su atención de aquel vergonzoso acto, estaba nervioso y no podía jugar así, fue un tonto impulso, de esos que solía cometer a menudo. Así como cuando intentó imitar el rolling thunder de Noya sempai, o cuando pensó que la capitana del equipo femenino era novia de Daichi-san. Esto era igual, un pequeño y simple impulso.

Termina de comer su respectivo bollo de carne con todo el equipo, charla un rato más y se separa por la ruta para el mercado, poniendo como excusa que necesita algunas compras para su casa. Todos le piden que se cuide de camino a casa y que descanse. Hinata promete que va a hacer todo lo posible.

En verdad que está enloqueciendo. No tiene ni una pizca de esperanza y ahí está, corriendo como tonto hasta la casa de su entrenador.

.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Kageyama cuando miró a Hinata frente a la entrada de su casa.

Hinata se encogió, tal vez había sido más brusco con su tono que de costumbre. No era su intención, sólo no esperaba que viniera a su casa. Lo mira, impaciente de respuestas. Esperaba que estuviera con la parvada, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria no oficial, no aquí, no ahora cuando tiene un lío emocional con su persona.

—Yo sólo venía por mi bici—responde—. La necesito para regresar a casa.

—Cierto, la dejaste aquí—dice Kageyama haciendo memoria— dame un segundo, voy por ella.

¿Es que esperaba que buscara otra cosa de él? mientras busca el vehículo se pregunta si vale la pena cuestionar sobre lo que pasó en el baño ¿Vale la pena?, no, porque ambos tienen tantos años de distancia casi como la Tierra a la siguiente estrella más cercana. Porque entiende que a esa edad los chicos son volubles y que necesitan aferrarse a alguien para no caer, Kageyama estaba cerca en el momento justo y fue por eso que fue el objetivo de los brazos de Hinata. No hay nada más profundo detrás de aquel acto.

Lo mira desde la lejanía, que los dioses lo castiguen por lo que ha comenzado a pensar, pero no deja de decir en su mente lo bello que es. Necesita una de dos, que Hinata se aleje de él tanto como sea posible o que el cielo le mande una señal de que no está enloqueciendo por sentir mariposas en la panza por un niño de quince años.

Hinata se monta en la bici, así Kageyama puede ver que trae consigo bolsas con un montón de compras ¿Acaso pensaba en volver a prepararle la cena?, su corazón se entibia por aquel pensamiento.

—Hinata—lo llama.

El chico a pesar de haber avanzado a varios metros en su vehículo se detiene para atender a su llamado.

—¿Sí, entrenador?—pregunta con cierta timidez.

—Descansa apropiadamente—se limita a decir.

Ambos se sienten tontos.

Hinata se siente de aquella manera porque por un segundo su corazón albergó la esperanza de escuchar otras palabras de la boca de aquel hombre.

Kageyama porque estuvo a punto de decirle "Quédate"

—Vale—responde perdiéndose en el camino.

Casi como si fuera una obra del destino, una mala jugada, la lluvia se desata sobre sus hombros de manera torrencial. Si esto no es una señal, no sabe que podrá ser.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Actualización fugaz, gracias por leerme. Esto no será lo último que tendrán de mi este año pero es que he tenido muchas compliacaciones para escribir, de trabajo (del cual no me quejo porque he tenido un montón) y salud. De momento es todo porque llegó mi taxi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación en caso de que se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **VIII**

A partir de que la noche se vuelve a repetir la invitación al pequeño cuervo de que se quedará dormido en su casa, una, dos, muchas veces más. Ninguno dice nada, ni un favor ni en contra, un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de compañía paga por razón.

Prometió darle horas de entrenamiento a Hinata un cambio de esa cena, así que lo hace, las horas extras al terminar su rutina con el equipo. Pareciera una exageración a los ojos del público pero Hinata insiste, argumenta que al no ir hasta su casa tiene mucha energía de sobra.

Un tanto se dedican a las recepciones, las cuales se dan la vuelta al tiempo, la mitad del tiempo se pasaba la noche sobre lo mucho que apesta, pero por dentro le agrada tener un pretexto para tocarlo. Porque no es hasta que la ubicación la posición manualmente que Hinata entiende cómo ha de colocarse.

Después, casi llegando al final, haz lo que más te gusta, Shoyo, practica los remates. Para esto, Kageyama levanta para Hinata las veces que este se lo pide. No le molesta, le fascina. Ver como se levantó y se levantó una de sus colocaciones llenas de una manera muy extraña, algo que ya comenzaba a olvidar desde su retiro de forzoso. Es reconfortante sentir la duela y participar con el balón en vez de estar preparado.

No hay sonar como un demente egolatra pero, pareciera que Hinata brilla más cuando está con él, solo en ese viejo gimnasio es más efusivo y animado. Siente que grita más alto para que la coloque que con el joven Sugawara. Se siente más especial para él que otra persona.

Cuando terminan dejan todo preparado para la práctica del siguiente día. Caminan a la par de minutos platicando de cosas, casi siempre de volei, algunas veces deja el menor indague en su vida personal y otras más él mismo es el que lo interroga. Descubre muchas cosas en solo diez minutos, Hinata no se tiene cuando habla, responde con lujo de detalles como si fuera una obligación.

Luego llegan a la parada, se miran y Hinata, la pregunta que sí tiene algo que comer, Kageyama niega y el menor, los dados que preparan algo para él. Pasan a comprar los ingredientes para súper más cercano, alternando los gastos; Kageyama no se molesta en cubrir las compras porque es el más beneficiado, pero Hinata se aferró a algo más que mera mano de obra. Rara es la vez que entran juntos, casi siempre es Kageyama quien se mantiene esperando a Shoy fuera del local.

Cuando terminan las compras, el alcalde se encarga de llevar las bolsas hasta su casa.

Ya en su hogar, Hinata lo hace participar mucho al preparar la cena, comienza a enseñar lo básico de la cocina. Sin embargo, este es un buen momento para aprender a usar la bebida sin estropearla, ni siquiera Nana ha dicho esa gran hazaña.

Cenan en silencio, y terminan tan tarde que se puede hacer una irresponsabilidad dejar marchar al muchacho en medio de la noche. Tantas cosas que sucederán y qué último deseo es quedarse con ese sol dorado.

Se queda.

Al principio parece un acto inofensivo, algo que no podría lastimar a nadie, porque él solo está dando asilo a uno de sus jugadores. Que error tan grande. Lo entiende el día que Shoyo cae dormido sobre su hombro y queda como bobo mirando su rostro, su labios. Son tan bellos, delgados y provocadores que por un lado quieren compañeros de un solo mordisco.

En ese momento se odia porque no tiene el valor para hacerlo, lo desea pero sabe que no puede tenerlo, ahora ni nunca. La realidad es como el agua helada, no debe estar tonteando con Hinata así, de manera tan despreocupada. Nana va a volver pronto y no sabe cómo va a explicar qué ha colado a este niño a su casa, en su rutina del día, en su corazón. No importa que tanto ame a Nana, está seguro que no permitiría esto.

Debe de hablar con Hinata, entre más pronto será mejor.

* * *

Hinata no puede creer que de nuevo está ahí, en la casa de su entrenador, ahora tomando un baño. Deberia agradecer a Dios de la lluvia, quien ha sido hoy la excusa para quedarse a dormir, si no hubiera terminado empapado de pies a la cabeza estaría marchando derechito a casa. Se puso un poco de champú en el cabello y comenzó a hacer ejercicios para hacer espuma, la práctica ha sido muy intensa y siente que la ducha que se dio en el club no fue suficiente para eliminar el sudor.

Quisiera decirle a Kageyama sobre las mariposas en la panza que lo provoca, nada que lo loco y lo descabellado, tal vez un simple "me gusta mucho, entrenador". Nada que los complique a ambos. Deja que el shampoo haga lo tuyo en los primeros pasos para lavar tu cuerpo con especial cuidado. Es consciente de que no se puede ir y soltar algo así, es el que se sienta así por un hombre, que es mucho más grande que él y que está a cargo de entrenarlo. Sería muy incómodo que después de que se confiese Kageyama puso un tipo de distancia entre ellos. Si algo así pasara, está seguro que se moriría de la tristeza.

De poco aprendió algunas cosas personales de su entrenador. Por ejemplo, que sus padres viven pero están fuera de japón por razones laborales. Kageyama es un hijo único, su familiar más cercano es su primo. Akaashi que estudia y vive en Tokio, también lo tiene en la posición de armador. Tampoco es bueno en los estudios pero pudo graduarse de la universidad, aunque no quiere confesar de que.

Que le gusta la lluvia y el silencio, es decir, con las personas como lo que es, la gusta la excelencia. Hinata quiere saberlo todo, hacer un libro de todo lo que confía, luego echarlo dentro de una caja con llave y esconderla para que mar la única persona conocedora de lo que es Tobio Kageyama.

También ha mejorado mucho en sus fundamentos, gracias a los entrenamientos post práctica. Es consciente de que está lejos de ser tan bueno como el capitán o Noya, sin embargo, ya está pasado esa mañana de recibir con el rostro. Sus servicios están dejando su carro fuera del área y su agilidad está subiendo, se siente increíble que esté mejorando tanto.

En resumen, los últimos días han sido como un sueño, uno que no quiere despertar y arruinarlo, Kageyama ha abierto las puertas de su casa para él y era casi una estupidez echarlo a perder por sincerarse justo ahora. Puede aguantar.

Puede aguantar las cenas en compañía, historias y consejos. No quiero dejar de ser testigo de sonrisas fugaces. Tampoco de eso cariños secretos, esos que le da Kageyama cuando Hinata finge dormir.

-Dejaré un cambio de ropa aquí, espero que no te moleste que te quede grande-interrumpe la voz de su entrenador, justo cuando tiene la cara con jabón.

-Está bien, gracias-responde brevemente.

Termina de lavarse, ya has tardado más de lo que es aceptable para andar dando vueltas a un asunto que está claro que tiene un único desenlace. Además debe hacer la cena.

Observa la ropa que ha traído Kageyama para él, un pan, playera y sudadera. Todo ropa deportiva, no le sorprende en nada. Durante el tiempo que los ha entrenado jamás lo ha visto usar algo más que ropa para ejercitarse y tenis. No hay para qué preguntar cómo se ve con la ropa normal, seguro que le queda bien.

* * *

Kageyama deposita la ropa sucia de Hinata en la lavadora, es verdaderamente pequeña para alguien de instituto.

Busca el número de una pizzería, es tarde y no quiere Hinata gaste energía en cocinar, el día ya ha sido el peor agotador para el joven. Sólo espera que aún con el clima pueda traer algo a domicilio. Está seguro que a Hinata no le desagrada esta clase de comida, y Kageyama puede aguantar su dieta por una noche. Pide una familiar de peperoni, ha escuchado de los chicos del club que es la preferida del pequeño bloqueador.

-Gracias por dejarme usar su baño-como Kageyama imaginaba, al menos el pantalón de licra no parece caerse.

-No tienes que agradecer-se ve un poco adorable-. Él pidió pizza, así que puede mirar la tele en lo que llega.

Hinata asiente y va hasta el sillón. En vez de dibujos animados o series que se pueden ver por otro video de sus partidos, el que no pudo terminar porque se quedó dormido la noche pasada. Kageyama le concede el capricho, aún cuando el duele, ese fue el último juego en el que participó antes de la lesión.

Llega un momento del partido en el cual uno de los rematadores no alcanza una ubicación de su colocación y la pelota cae en su área, puede ser automáticamente un punto para sus rivales. Hinata se empieza a quejar, sobre lo que remata fue demasiado lento por no pegarle a la bola.

-No, tú te colocaste de manera imprudente-lo contradice Kageyama.

-Claro que no, estoy seguro de que tú sí podrías haber llegado, incluso antes-exclama con mucha confianza.

-Seguro-responde con sarcasmo.

Hinata infla las mejillas con evidente enojo de no ser tomado en serio. Odia que lo subestimen, especialmente Kageyama.

-Yo puedo lograrlo- Hinata destruyendo el ya poco espacio que los separa.

Kageyama pierde, puede sentir más de cerca el aroma de recién bañado de Hinata. Su aliento mentolado disparado en toda su cara. De verdad le gustaría besarlo justo ahora.

TOC Toc

El timbre anuncia que su comida ha llegado, salvando al más alto de la acalorada discusión. El ex jugador pide permiso para levantarse. Hinata asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Kageyama espera hasta que Hinata termina de comer para hablar de ese tema. Le pide que se sienta a su lado y que escuche con mucha atención lo que quiere decirle, que es muy importante que lo escuche hasta que termine.

Hinata siente que ha llegado a sudar las manos de los nervios, pensando que su vez se ha dado cuenta de su enamoramiento y que va a reprenderlo por ser un idiota. Es posible que quiera hablar sobre el tema de la nada el propio abrazo que le dio en el partido de la fecha. Hay muchas posibilidades pero Hinata piensa en lo peor.

-Voy a decirte algo, no quiero asustarte ni que piense raro de mi-Kageyama no hay ni habeas las palabras correctas para decir todo lo que siente, él nunca ha sido bueno hablando de sus sentimientos-. Después de que hagas un cambio que te ayude, puedes pedir un taxi que te lleve a casa.

Kageyama tiene que decirle, porque es un adulto y necesita que Hinata tenga la distancia con él, las fotos que él mismo no puede imponerse. Que importa si después lo desprecia, si lo puede poner en una barrera, Kageyama es capaz de aceptarlo si con eso asegura que no hará nada de lo que se arrepienta después.

-¿Que sientes cuando rematas un balón? -le pregunta.

Hinata siente extraña la pregunta, su entrenador ha dicho que quiere hablar de algo muy serio y ahora está preguntando cosas sobre voley. No es que el voley no sea serio pero la cara de espanto que carga ahora no puede ser solo por esto.

Los ojos angustiosos lo miran y él decide que aunque sea rara, debe contestar con sinceridad.

-Cuando te rehúso a iniciar, cierras los ojos para poder recordar y escribir mejor que la sensación de que mi corazón se me acelera, tanto que temo que entre en paro en cualquier momento. Me cuesta respirar la palabra que tengo de poder tocar el balón en el aire. Aún cuando toco el piso me queda la sensación de seguir suspendido. Es como ¡Wosh!

Kageyama mira con ternura aquella respuesta.

-Cuando te miro, Hinata, me pasa lo mismo-agarra la mano del jovencito y la pone justo sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón-, siento que mi corazón se acelera. Me emociono, cuando sonríes. Eres como el punto de la victoria en mis partidos más difíciles.

A Shoyo se lo tocan las palabras, incapaz de creer lo que está escuchando. Necesita que alguien lo venga y lo golpee porque siente que está teniendo uno de esos sueños dulces, de esos donde lo despierto justo en la mejor parte y lo que frustrado

-Yo, aunque lo intento, no puedo apartar la mirada de ti- finaliza.

Ya está, lo tienes, que está enamorado de él. Esperando cualquier tipo de reacción, que lo mande al diablo, que corra buscando una salida. Que grite que ha perdido la cabeza por enamorarse de él, un chiquillo al que lleva más de diez años.

Pero Hinata no hace nada de eso, usa la mano libre y repite la acción que hizo Tobio un momento atrás.

-Me pasa igual-dice Hinata-. Yo solo quiero que me mire, cada vez que me levanto es para que no vea a nadie más.

Y cuando el mundo se volvió a detener, justo como cuando estaban en la enfermería, solo ellos dos. A Kageyama le resuenan las palabras en los tímpanos, no se puede creer que sean correspondidos sus sentimientos. Esto hace a la situación veinte veces más difíciles. Porque Shoyo no debería sentir eso.

-Ka-Kageyama-canta su apellido, suena tierno, adorable, perfecto. No recuerdo ni un momento en el cual la haya llamado así-. Me gustas mucho

Hinata se recuesta sobre su regazo, no quiere que le mire el rostro, de verdad se siente muy avergonzado por lo que acaba de soltar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunta acongojado.

-Nada, tú eres mi amigo y yo soy tu entrenador, no puedes tener nada más.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que no pasaría nada? -vuelve a preguntas pero con cierto enojo en la voz.

Sabe que tiene toda la razón, que no hay forma de que estén juntos. Pero que tiene los mismos sentimientos que él, es como mostrar un vaso de agua a un desahuciado en medio del desierto, esperanzador ya la vez cruel porque no es suficiente para saciar su sed.

Kageyama cierra los ojos con frustración, si tan solo Hinata o el pienso nacido en fechas más próximas esto no es tan horrible. Saber que es correspondido hace tiempo pero miserable Pequeño y cruel destino, tal vez está condenado a ser infeliz.

-Porque así es más fácil, alejarme de tí responde con tristeza.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Kageyama aguanta el aire antes de contestar.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Les traje other capítulo ¿Esperaban que esto sucediera? yo no lo esperaba, de verdad, justo estaba haciendo unas pequeñas correcciones a "H" cuando me quedé con cara de ¿Qué? ya se rápido que se dice que se aman, pensó en arrumas y besitos pero ... ¡no! justo en mi Kagehina :( ¡Estúpido Kags! ¿Alguien más le sucedió algo así? Última vez en otro lugar.  
Nuevo en Facebook, aunque todas me ignoraron: S, pero creo que los de FF se merecen su propia "H" ahora está en cámara porque el karma hizo lo suyo, se reía de mi cuando estaba moqueando, pero desde ahí les mandaba un abrazo.**

 **Karla: Espero que me cuentes la razón de la cual te quedaste impactada. Gracias por pasar y dejar un comentario.**

 **Saludos~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! no son propiedad mía sino de Haruichi Furudate. Esta historia tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso del autor para publicarla y dar continuación en caso de que se encuentre incapacitado para hacerlo.

 **Si no leen las notas del final se los comerá un oso ;) están advertidos.**

* * *

Shoyo se despierta antes de que el gallo de la vecina suelte el primer canto de la mañana. Con el cansancio equivalente a jugar cinco partidos seguidos sin descanso alguno. A pesar de ser fin de semana no siente que haya dormido y descansado lo que debería. ¿Quién es el culpable aquí? Su tonto entrenador.

Le ha prohibido ir a su casa, ya sea para comer o visitarlo, ni siquiera puede estar cerca en un radio de diez metros. Ah, pero eso no ha sido todo, nada de quedarse solos fuera de horarios de clase; tampoco mensajes de texto fuera de cosas para el club o de vida o muerte. Debería sentirse triste, devastado y a punto de morir como lo había pensando que sucedería, pero no, en vez de ello se siente molesto. Muy molesto. Porque Kageyama dice que lo está protegiendo, como si fuera un pequeño mocoso, Shoyo quiere saber de qué lo está protegiendo, porque él no puede divisar el peligro. La cárcel, bien, ese es un detalle casi insignificante. Si se gustan sólo hay que ser discretos y listo, asunto arreglado.

Lo cierto es que quiera o no, su entrenador le rompió el corazón.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe sus planes de quedarse en cama hasta el mediodía ó, si fuera posible, hasta su siguiente vida. Con pesadez se levanta, ni siquiera se molesta en cambiar la pijama por ropa un poco más decente.

Al abrir la puerta escucha encuentra la cara sonriente y nerviosa de Kogi.

—Hola ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta al verlo ahí, temprano y con el gesto asustado.

Su amigo levanta la mano y le enseña el rostro molestisimo de una bella mujer que conoce más que bien. Su madre.

—¡Hinata Shoyo!—lo reprende con mucha bravura.

A Hinata se le enchinan sus bellos ante el alarido de animal herido y enojado. Ya no recordaba la última vez que la había mirado tan enojada, ni siquiera la vez que se puso a corretear en la tumba se su difunta abuela. Ni siquiera cuando sacaba todas esas malas notas, no se imaginaba que pudiera alterarla tanto. Estaba roja, como un jitomate.

La voz es tan chillona y alta de ella hace que las personas que van pasando por ahí desvíen sus ojos para mirar un poco la escena. Kogi no se atemoriza, sabe que la bronca es para su amigo y sólo deja la mano bien en alto para que hijo y madre puedan verse el uno al otro sin problema.

—Hola ¿Cómo va todo por allá?—intenta no verse intimidado, es decir, ella está tras una pantalla a cientos de kilómetros, nada podría pasarle ¿cierto?

—¡Nada de "¿Como va todo por allá?"—no baja ni un nivel el tono de su voz—. ¿Dónde has estado las últimas dos semanas? y más vale que no me mientas porque me lo ha dicho la señora Izuki, no has llegado a dormir varias veces. Shoyo, si no fuera porque hablo contigo todas las noches, estaría pensando lo peor.

A Hinata no le queda más que bajar la mirada, culpable y avergonzado. No puede mentirle a su mamá, no debe ni quiere, pero tampoco va a soltar que se metió a la casa de un desconocido mayor que él que resulta no ser tan desconocido porque lo entrena. Si se escucha mal en su cabeza, no quiere imaginar que tal mal se escuchará en voz alta. Es en este punto donde entiende un poco mejor lo que trata de hacer su entrenador.

—Me he quedado en casa de un compañero del club—dice— casi se acercan las fechas de nuestro primer torneo, entrenamos mucho y él ha insistido en que es peligroso e insano que regrese hasta casa tan noche— _mentiroso, mentiroso_.

La mitad de una verdad es una mentira completa, le grita su subconsciente, pero aquellas palabras calman la ira de su madre quien pide que hablen un momento a solas. Aunque aún puede notar el enojo su voz , predomina la preocupación de madre. Le comienza a cuestionar sobre dónde vive su amigo, que si no está siendo una molestia con su familia y que no se le olvide agradecer la hospitalidad que recibe.

—Sí, él se ha portado más que bien—dice con las mejillas coloradas, recordando las cenas que pasó al lado de Kageyama—. A veces le ayudo a preparar la cena. Es una gran persona, también me ayuda con los fundamentos del club.

Platican un rato más, casi no tienen oportunidad de hacerlo a viva voz, por lo regular comparten textos e imágenes adjuntas porque la recepción de los lugares a los que va su mamá es mala. Sumando que ella siempre está ocupada de aquí para allá, no le reprocha nada porque sabe lo importante que es su labor pero no puede evitar pensar en la idea egoísta de querer tener toda su atención como lo hace cualquier hijo.

—Sho, espero que recuerdes que fecha es el siguiente viernes—dice ella con el gesto alegre.

El chico intenta hacer memoria, es muy malo con las fechas. Por fortuna está cerca de un calendario, la fecha está marcada con la forma de un sol sonriente.

Llegó ese día de nuevo.

El que nada más llega cada 365 o 366 días.

Su cumpleaños.

—Es posible que pueda ir, de hecho es casi un hecho que estaré ahí para festejar.

Aprieta la boca, no puede creer que algo así va a suceder. Tiene unos tres años desde la última vez que su mamá estuvo con él en esa fecha tan especial. No se lo recrimina, de hecho no estima mucho el día, y aún así siente que su corazón se llena de calidez por la próxima venida de su madre.

Cuando el deber llama de nuevo a su madre, se despide con un beso a distancia y te amo. Ella hace lo mismo, sólo que agrega un par de amenazas relacionadas con contratarle un servicio si vuelve a quedarse fuera sin avisar.

En la cocina Kogi ya está preparando el desayuno para los dos, el aroma dulce indica que se tratan de hot cakes.

—Hablarás por la buenas o voy a tener que usar el chantaje emocional, Shoyo—dice Kogi sin siquiera mirarlo, tranquilo y amenazador.

Si hay alguien que lo conozca bien, al derecho y al revés es su mejor amigo. Frustrado con su vida se siente, tal vez es lo que necesita, un buen amigo de confianza que lo meta en cintura con la situación. Que le ponga los pies en el piso de una vez por todas.

Le cuenta todo, desde el día que se conocieron en el gimnasio, la chispa que sintió cuando miró por primera vez aquellos ojos de color azul. Con lujo de detalle platica de cómo se sintió cuando lo arropó entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Todas las comidas que compartieron y los entrenamientos que en vez de ser un castigo, era un regalo del cielo. Que le han roto el corazón, y que no sabe qué hacer para demostrar que lo que siente es genuino.

Finaliza y espera el veredicto de su verdugo, su mejor amigo.

—¿No vas a enojarte?

—No, este sujeto, Kageyama, parece ser un buen tipo— dice dando un gran bocado—. Digo, es perturbador eso de que le fascinas pero te alejó de él, pensó antes en ti que en su propia persona.

¿Realmente Kageyama estaba pensando en su bien?

—No quiero rendirme—exclama con fiereza—. No quiero que me cuiden, yo quiero tenerlo para mi.

—Shoyo, no pienses sólo en ti—lo regaña con suavidad—. Debes tratar de ponerte en su lugar y no ser imprudente o terminarás consiguiendo lo contrario.

—Pero…

—Imagina que alguien se entera ¿Qué van a hacer si pierden a su entrenador justo antes de las clasificatorias?

En verdad que eso sería horrible para el equipo, todos en el Karasuno confían todo a Kageyama y si él se fuera ahora sería un gran golpe.

—Está bien, voy a respetar sus reglas.

Koogi suspira, la mirada que trae Shoyo no es de alguien que se haya rendido tan de buenas a primeras. Aunque no esperaba menos de su tonto mejor amigo cabeza de chorlito. Sólo espera que no meta a nadie en problemas, y que ese hombre sea una buena persona como lo aparenta porque no dudaría dos veces en abrir el pico si algo pasa y Shoyo se ve involucrado.

.

Molesto, hambriento y, sobre todas las cosas, indignado por la actitud de Hinata, Kageyama comienza a devorar aquella elaborada caja de almuerzo preparada para él.

Aquel día, como mucho otros atrás, no había conseguido mucho con que llenar su estómago. Francamente el arroz solo no era para nada apetecible. Y cuando llegó a su oficina encontró un bento envuelto con una nota que decía " _Estoy seguro de que no comiste nada, espero que lo disfrutes. No rompí la regla, técnicamente no estoy cerca de ti ni estoy escribiendo mensajes al celular_ " no habría que ser un genio para saber quién le había regalado tan bello presente. Odia que se esté pasando de listitllo aquel niño, que no respete su autoridad y que se portara tan irrazonable pero en el fondo de su corazón se lo agradece. Agradece que lo haya amenazado con que si no se la comía iba a tirarla, aún cuando fuera en contra de su política de "Oh, cuántas personas desearían comer esto que tienes en la mesa".

Shoyo tenía un don, no importaba si eran vegetales o carne, se volvía un festín cuando sus manos eran las que lo preparaban. Podía asegurar que sus dotes de cocina se comparaban con los de Nana. Que nunca se entere la mujer de aquello porque lo mata de hambre.

Le costaba tanto marcar una distancia entre ellos dos y Hinata no lo estaba valorando nada. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía pasar de su persona? simplemente pudo asquearse cuando se le confesó y escapar lejos de él. No sabe de dónde viene la obstinación de aferrarse a algo que no tiene futuro, porque aquello no tenía pinta de tener un bonito desenlace. Kageyama era un adulto y Hinata un adolescente en plena flor de su juventud.

¿Cómo puede lograr que Hinata viera que todo era más complicado de lo que él imaginaba en su inocente y joven mente? que Kageyama se alejara de él no era porque tuviera miedo al castigo. Bien, podía ir a la cárcel y ser tachado de un pedófilo pervertido, asusta pero Kageyama puede con ello pero ¿Hinata sería capaz de cargar algo así sobre sus hombros? Kageyama no soportaría ver que señalaran, acusaran y menospreciaran al enano. No dejaría que un sentimiento pasajero le arruinara el futuro que tenía por delante, Hinata empezaba a vivir y tenía un montón de cosas que disfrutar. No debería perder todo aquello tan valioso por estar al lado de alguien roto.

Porque Kageyama estaba roto, no podía exigirse mucho. Incluso correr era algo arriesgado para la condición de su tobillo. Mientras que Hinata quien a penas puede mantenerse quieto, él es un árbol adherido al piso, seguro se fastidiará a la larga al estar al lado de alguien que ya no puede jugar el deporte que tanto aman. No importa que Hinata curara una parte muy profunda de sus heridas con aquella sonrisa de sol, Tobio no podía asegurar que no lo quebraría. Ya lo intentó una vez cuando lo conoció y estuvo a dos de lograrlo.

Antes de poder notarlo, la comida se había escurrido entre sus labios y hasta su estómago. Sólo quedó la caja vacía, que le suplicaba dentro de un muy bizarro mundo que la llevara a la brevedad con su dueño.

Y Kageyama quería lo mismo, deseaba ver a Hinata, pero no lo haría porque él fue quien puso las reglas y ha de predicar con el ejemplo.

.

Tras terminar el entrenamiento, Tobio junta a todos lo chicos para hablar.

—Sugawara—llama Kageyama—. Hoy te quedas un rato más entrenar—todos mira raro al entrenador, rara vez hace que alguien se quede fuera de las prácticas, menos el chico de cabello gris.

—¿Por qué sólo Suga?—pregunta el capitán del equipo.

—No, Hinata también va a quedarse—responde Tobio—. Es necesario que ambos mejoren su sincronización, gracias a ustedes no se nota pero sus tiempos no se ajustan para nada. Si no lo arreglamos ahora nos puede costar muy caro en los partidos oficiales.

Hinata y Suga se miran, no lo habían notado.

—Se me había olvidado decirles, la siguiente semana tenemos una invitación para un pequeño campamento de entrenamiento en Tokyo, nos iremos el viernes por la tarde y regresamos el martes, ya hablé con sus profesores y no va a representar ningún problema su ausencia.

Noya y Tanaka vitorean por lo alto, emocionados de ir a la ciudad y poder jugar unos partidos con los grandes equipos de Tokyo. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de codearse con equipos de gran calibre, ni siquiera en su prefectura. Y aunque a Hinata también le emociona, no puede evitar maldecir la inoportuna coincidencia con la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Ir con el equipo a Tokyo o pasar la fecha con su madre. Tal vez pueda llegar por otra vía, si le explica a su mamá seguro le paga el pasaje en tren hasta la ciudad, aunque también tiene que hablarlo con el entrenador.

Después de el comunicado los demás se retiran.

Hinata se siente feliz de que sus entrenamientos extras no se hayan acabado, no es lo mismo que cuando eran ellos dos pero al menos están juntos un rato más.

Una hora más tarde dan por terminada la práctica extra, Suga apenas y tiene aliento para hablar. Ha sido demasiado intenso, espera ser capaz de levantarse mañana para asistir al colegio. Por otro lado le sorprende la vitalidad de Hinata, mientras que Suga siente que las piernas se han vuelto mantequilla al sol de verano, Hinata parece una fresca lechuga. Ni cuando tenía aquella edad recuerda tener tanta resistencia.

—En verdad que el entrenamiento ha sido muy intenso—exclama Suga limpiando el sudor que no deja de caer a borbotones de su frente—. Tal vez mañana no pueda levantarme de mi cama.

—Yo siento que ha sido bastante tranquilo, si lo comparo con las otras veces—alza los hombros restando importancia al asunto y sin darse cuenta de lo que dice.

—¿Otras veces?

Hinata se petrifica en su sitio, se golpea mentalmente por su innata boca floja.

—A veces el entrenador se queda conmigo a hacer horas extras.

—¡Dios! ¿Kageyama-san te obliga?—pregunta su superior su superior horrorizado.

—¡No! yo le pedí que me ayudara porque no quería quedarme atrás, hay un montón de fundamentos que no domino y él ha sido muy amable al darme entrenamientos extras—se apresura a contestar antes de que Suga lo malentienda—. Mi idea , todo se me ocurrió a mi.

—¿De verdad?

Hinata asiente de forma dramática.

—Él nunca haría algo que yo no quisiera—" _más que negar mis sentimientos_ " piensa con amargura.

Suga parece conforme con su respuesta, al menos de momento.

Hinata aprovecha que Kageyama fue a buscar unas cosas a su oficina y le dice a Suga que puede marcharse primero, que él va a hacerse cargo de ordenar el poco material que ocuparon y que no debe de preocuparse. Suga se niega al inicio pero después agradece que la buena voluntad de Hinata, de verdad está exhausto.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no nos quedaríamos solos—dice con el ceño fruncido.

—No es lo que cree—responde con nervios—necesitaba platicar con usted, sobre el entrenamiento del siguiente viernes.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Me ausentaré ese día, mi madre vendrá y me gustaría pasar con ella todo el día—pide inclinando su cabeza—. Yo me encargaré de llegar en la noche, por eso permita que llegue a destiempo.

A Kageyama se le remueve el estómago, sabe que es bastante complicada la situación que tiene Hinata y su mamá, que es difícil que ambos se vean y lo especial que debe ser que tu única familia pueda estar en un día así de especial para celebrar. Sus papás siempre podrían estar metidos en el trabajo, pero se aseguraban de comprar un pequeño pastel y comerlo juntos, incluso ahora que era adulto ellos nunca se ausentan. Tampoco es que fuera a pasar algo importante en el rato que no estuviera Hinata, sólo acomodar las cosas y presentarse, el verdadero entrenamiento empezaría el siguiente día. Si ellos viajarían antes era por precaución y comodidad.

—Está bien, pero a cambio—lo miró con severidad, estaba tentado a decirle que el precio por dejarlo libre era que Shoyo debía de hacer lo mismo, que debería de alejarse y olvidar que él había profesado su amor—. Tendrás que trabajar más que cualquiera durante este tiempo para compensar tu falta—pero no pudo, porque estaba seguro que tendría el efecto inverso, casi como un reto para el menor.

Y Hinata brincó en los aires con alegría, en un desbordante ataque de efusividad terminó lanzándose sobre su entrenador quien por inercia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para evitar que se dañara si caía.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó Hinata saliendo rápidamente de sus brazos.

—¿De verdad quieres matarme, cierto?—reclama con pena.

No, Shoyo no quiere lastimarlo, pero tampoco quiere estar lejos de él. Ojalá existiera una pócima que lo hiciera crecer diez años de un solo parpadeo, así ambos estarían en condiciones igualitarias para quererse sin que el mundo se interpusiera. Quisiera descubrir todo lo que Kageyama puede enseñarle, no nada más en lo que a voley se refiere.

—Yo…

—¿Sigues aquí?— interrumpe una voz jadeante—. Hice bien en regresar por ti.

—Suga-san ¿Por qué regresó?

—Tú vives al otro lado de la montaña, no es seguro volver a estas horas para un estudiante—sonríe con calidez—. Llamé a mi casa para decirle a mi mamá que llevaría a alguien así que llama a tus padres para avisar que no llegarás.

Cuando Sugawara dice aquellas palabras, se le estruja el corazón al pelinegro. Hinata iba a pasar la noche en una casa que no era la suya, seguramente también ayudaría con la cena como es su amable costrumbre y compartirá sus preciados manjares toda la familia del armador. Se lo imaginó, durmiendo en la misma cama y muy junto de su sempai, rozando sus juveniles pieles.

—No será necesario—contestó el pequeño cuervo haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa—. Sé que ha sido largo el camino que ha recorrido pero...—le dió una mirada, como si estuviera reiterando alguna clase de fidelidad con Kageyama—, será mejor que vaya mi propia casa para no importunar.

Hinata había leído su expresión, sus dudas y temores. Ponía en peligro su integridad por él.

—No seas necio, es noche así que acepta la amabilidad del joven Sugawara—lo regañó sin mirarlo, no quería ver la cara traicionada que seguramente tendría por mandarlo al hogar de otro—. Ahora vayan a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

Lo único que pudo hacer Shoyo fue torcer la boca e ir con Suga.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Regresé!**

 **Este semestre en la universidad ha sido demasiado rudo :/ por lo que espero perdonen mi casi nula actividad, pero de verdad que ni siquiera he podido pasar los mil borradores que están escritos en mi teléfono. Una disculpa.** **También me disculpo por la ortografía del capítulo anterior, subí la actualización sin checarlo y habían un montón de dedazos y de autocorreciones del teléfono xD pero quien manda a no advertirme que había que había que revisar esas cosas.**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 _ **H dice: Hola, no fue mi culpa esta vez si van a golpear a alguien que sea a Rina.**_

 **Un saludo muy especial a Tokshoh que nos anima con sus comentarios :D te amamos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
